<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7:15 by Antagonized_Jordan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419527">7:15</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antagonized_Jordan/pseuds/Antagonized_Jordan'>Antagonized_Jordan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukka Fluff: ONESHOTS! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND Katara and Sokka being the best siblings, Also so much goodness with the gAang, Asexual Mai, Lovesick FOOLS!, M/M, Mai and Zuko life besties, Mutual Pining, My wife needed some pure AF fluff after the last two fics, Once Upon a Time Reference, Zukka FLUFF!, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antagonized_Jordan/pseuds/Antagonized_Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As he exhaled, Sokka let his eyes fall to the clock overhead. </p><p>3…2…1</p><p>7:15AM.</p><p>Ding! </p><p>He grabbed his book, cursing every cell in his body for the involuntary jump. </p><p>Sokka did his absolute best to look natural as he stared into the now open book with a fervor.  He read the same word over and over again as he listened to the footsteps coming towards him from behind. </p><p>His brows furrowed in mock concentration as he steeled himself.  </p><p>He could feel each footfall interrupt his heartbeat. </p><p>He knew who it was.  He could feel his heat. </p><p>***</p><p>OR!  A fluffy Zukka oneshot inspired by OUAT's adorable mutual-pining-in-a-coffee-shop scene &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukka Fluff: ONESHOTS! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cucumberquats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO!</p><p>As requested by my most beautiful wife, I give you...FLUFF.  The FLUFFIEST OF FLUFF because my last two fics wrecked her with the angst and, well, she has demanded a reprieve.  </p><p>Y'all this is just too much fun and omg I had a blast writing this little ditty.  It's inspired by Once Upon a Time's scene between Mary Margaret and David at Granny's (season 1) - the flow and some of the dialogue structures are directly transferred here, so credit to the OUAT writers for the storytelling on this one!!!! </p><p>Context: </p><p>The gAang and many of the world's leaders -- including a particularly gorgeous Firebender -- are in Ba Sing Se for diplomatic talks regarding the Earth Empire's fractured political structures.  They've been there for a bit, as the talks are slow going, and, well, that's really all you need to know! </p><p>It's all cannon, except everyone is "adult".  I don't really know what that actually means for ages, but, when I see them in my head, they aren't kids anymore =)</p><p>ENJOY!!!! </p><p>AND THANK YOU to everyone who has taken time to leave me a note - connecting with you makes this worth it and my gratitude is never ending!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Katara have you tried these kale breakfast bowls?”  Aang asked enthusiastically, mouth full of food.  The Avatar was in his robes, ready for the day, having already meditated with the sunrise, walked the orphans of Ba Sing Se to the schoolgrounds for the new breakfast program, and groomed Appa – who had groomed Momo. </p><p>Katara, damp with the lingering humidity of her shower, waltzed into the shared kitchen of their temporary housing quarters as she tied back her hair.  Eyebrows lifted in a loving blend of suspicion and judgment, she simply blinked, moving past Aang’s comically exaggerated chewing towards the pantry.</p><p>Aang nuzzled behind her as she stared at the fully stocked shelves.  He wrapped his arms around her, bringing the bowl in front of her chest as he waggled his eyebrows.  Katara needn’t turn around to know the brows were indeed dancing.</p><p>“Just one bite!” He sang.  “K-alllleeeee….K-aaatarrraaa…why?  I never noticed that!  See?  Kale and you were meant to be, my love.”</p><p>She smirked, silently, as she took the bowl with reverence from the Avatar’s hands, turning slowly towards him with a wicked gleam in her eye.</p><p>After a locked gaze of unexpected intensity that left Aang frozen in place, she lifted her eyebrows in pity as her held fell to the side, an exaggerated sigh escaping her lips. </p><p>She simply placed the bowl on Aang’s head, leaving him to fight for balance as she walked past him again, lazily sauntering to the sink.  Aang’s eyes were high in their sockets, searching for his breakfast as his arms shot (unnecessarily) to the side.  Katara smirked again, knowing full well Aang had perfect balance and the show of struggle was for her benefit. </p><p>Without warning, a blur flew past Aang – who had up until this point been successfully not-balancing-but-balancing his kale-heavy breakfast – whizzing past Aang with enough force to send the breakfast bowl tragically to the floor. </p><p>Aang’s mouth fell with true distress, a whimper in the air as he shot out his hands to catch what was already a mess on the floor. </p><p>“Sorry, Aang!” </p><p>The Avatar’s gaze held firm to the kale on the floor, though Katara’s eyebrows shot up at Sokka’s sudden burst through the door.  They stayed high on her forehead as she took in her brother’s appearance.</p><p>Eyes wide with panic, hair frazzled – shaved clean to the sides but messy in its top knot – jacket half on, and…a toothbrush hanging from his mouth.</p><p>With his socks, he was a slippery disaster, gracelessly skating across the kitchen in a frenzy.</p><p>Katara lifted a glass of water to her lips, eyebrows settling into a new expression as she stared, smirking for the third time that morning. She rested her arm on the ledge of the counter as she sipped, a sly smile reaching her curious eyes.</p><p>Aang gaped at his food, wordlessly, mouth ajar as he finally looked up to Sokka’s frantic form, eyes bug-eyed and begging the question – <em>Sokka, why?!</em></p><p>Sokka flew over the sink as he spit past Katara, unmoving as she continued her calm sipping.  He dropped the toothbrush unceremoniously into the sink as he flew across the kitchen, his left arm still struggling with the offending jacket.</p><p>Katara let her eyes linger on the toothbrush, mouth turning as she raised her eyebrows, nodding to herself.  Sokka’s flagrancy was indeed impressive.  She had to admire it.</p><p>Slowly, in contrast with her brother’s haste, she lifted her gaze to see Sokka’s progress.</p><p>He hopped over the mess of Kale, slipping as he did so and bumping violently into the wall.  He let the momentum carry him to the other side of the room, seemingly unaffected by the jarring knock of his head against wood.  There was barely an <em>oof –</em> just lots of erratic breathing and unintelligible curses under his breath.</p><p>The bump seemed to knock Aang back to life, brows furrowing as he looked to Katara in confusion.</p><p>Katara simply shrugged, content to enjoy the show.</p><p>“<em>I can’t believe I overslept!”</em></p><p>Coherent words from the Water Tribesman.</p><p>“For the meeting?” Aang asked, head turning to follow the streak of blue behind him.</p><p>“It’s only 7:10,” Katara calmly supplied, sipping before continuing.  “We don’t start until 8:30, Sokka…”  The smile was clear in her voice, though her composure was sound.  Another sip.  Eyes wild with delight.</p><p>Sokka propelled himself to the door, haphazardly and erratically wrapping a scarf around his neck – he looked as though he were swatting at invisible spirits, warding them away with a circular curse around his head.  It was truly ridiculous and Katara was reeling.</p><p>“No, <em>I </em>have to be there at 7:15!”  He rebutted, words muffled with the now constricting scarf.  “I’m helping with the catering today."</p><p>Both Aang and Katara’s eyebrows shot up in instant confusion, Katara’s laced with suspicion. </p><p>“You…you’re what?”  Aang asked, legitimately trying to understand why Sokka, the Commanding General of the Southern Water Tribe, would be helping with catering for their diplomatic meeting – not that Aang opposed this development, of course.  It was just…very sudden and…random?  As far as he knew, Sokka hadn’t helped with the catering of the previous thirty talks they’d had since arriving in Ba Sing Se to discuss the rebuild of the Earth Empire’s political systems.  Aang blinked at a still-frantic Sokka whipping to their door.</p><p>Katara – the newly appointed Chief of the Southern Water Tribe – Aang, Toph, and Sokka had been sharing the large dwelling for the past few months, working with the Earth Empire’s leaders, leaders from the Northern Water Tribe, and Fire Lord Zuko.  While the talks had been progressing without too much strain or violence, the proceedings were slow, stubbornness at the table preventing unanimous decisions.  After the first five meetings, the gang had moved from the inn they had planned to occupy for a week or two: those five meetings had showed them that a more sustainable housing situation would be needed.  A long haul this would be indeed. </p><p>Their new dwelling offered much space and privacy, the shared kitchen and dining area a perfect opportunity for the four of them to catch up and enjoy some down time together as the family they were.</p><p>Sokka, though, had been out of the house more often than not, disappearing at odd intervals throughout the day.  Without explanation, either.  Katara had her suspicions; Aang was clueless.</p><p>Katara bit back a laugh as Sokka hopped violently, stamping into the ground as he fought with his shoes.  <em>Oh, Sokka.  </em>She loved her brother too much.</p><p>“I’m sure if you’re five minutes late,” Katara baited, “they’ll live.”</p><p>Sokka stopped dead in his tracks, freezing as he snapped his wide-eyes-now-narrowed to his sister.</p><p>“We’re serving cucumberquats.” He deadpanned.</p><p>Katara lifted her hands to show her innocence, Sokka clearly assaulted with the <em>audacity</em> of her declaration.</p><p>With a swift swoop of his arm, Sokka swung his bag off the post by the door and over his shoulder before disappearing with dramatic flare through the archway.</p><p>The slam of the door punctuated the wildly unexpected run on sentence that had been Sokka, toothbrush-entrance to cucumberquat-exit. </p><p>Katara swore she could see the energetic remnants of her crazed brother painting his pathways through the kitchen, lingering in a haze.  With a final long, satisfying sip, Katara placed her cup back in the sink before walking past Aang towards the door.</p><p>She strolled leisurely as she slowly gathered her own items for the day, humming over Aang’s grumbles at his lost breakfast.</p><p>He looked up from the floor as he asked, “Are you leaving early, too?”</p><p>She simply smiled.</p><p>“I have some culinary inspections due.”</p><p>Before Aang could process the puzzling proclamation, she was gone.</p><p>Aang looked up at Momo, who had been perched above the stove through it all.  They stared in mutual confusion. </p><p>A violent yawn ripped through the hallway as the floor rumbled beneath him.</p><p>“Morning, Twinkle Toes!  Where’s the fam?”</p><p>“I – I don’t know, Toph.”  He looked off towards the door, dazed and confused as he tried to understand the last 60 seconds of his life. </p><p>“Ah well!”</p><p>
  <em>Splat!</em>
</p><p>“Why’s there food all over your face?”</p><p>Aang’s thoughts no longer lingered on his Water Tribe family members, all energy focused on the offending Earthbender who was about to find herself in a tornado of love, carried outside to the turtuleduck pond that was about to find itself well and truly disturbed.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, it was going to be a beautiful day.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Sokka sprinted.  </p><p>He sprinted faster than his legs were prepared for, what with having been in bed just ten minutes prior.  He sprinted in a serpentine path, jumping through pedestrians as he raced along the now familiar route to the Jasmine Dragon.</p><p>He could feel his bag thumping along his side, eyes darting around with a ferocity as he scanned for a particular face.  A face that most certainly<em> could not</em> see him racing into the Jasmine Dragon at – he checked his watch – <em>7:13AM.</em> </p><p>“Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!”</p><p>It was a very quiet, very winded scream, held at the back of his throat, but he held the note as he rounded the corner and stumbled into the Jasmine Dragon’s courtyard. </p><p>He flexed every muscle in his body as he forced himself to slow to a walk – the fastest walk that could pass for casual. </p><p>As he worked to steady his breath, he checked over both his shoulders, patting his clothes flat as he <em>peacefully</em> strolled up the few steps to the tea shop’s doors. </p><p>
  <em>Be cool, Sokka. </em>
</p><p>A peaceful, brisk entrance.  <em>He was excited for tea, damn it. </em></p><p>The <em>ding!</em> of the bell above the door announced his arrival, Sokka paying no mind to the few quizzical stares cast his way. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe he LIKED running to his morning tea!  They didn’t know his life!</em>
</p><p>He offered a few awkward, breathless nods of his head, greeting the few regulars he recognized. </p><p>He ignored their seemingly knowing smiles as they resumed their morning routines.</p><p>Without thought he headed towards the table – <em>his </em>table – right behind the ordering counter.</p><p>Sokka sat down, fighting the frantic energy pulsing through his veins.  He let the warm air of the shop and the comforting scent of varying teas and pastries work to slow his heartbeat.</p><p>As he settled, he <em>slowly, calmly</em> pulled a book out of his bag, reverently placing it on the table in front of him. </p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>Impulse.</em>
</p><p>Without thinking, he frantically picked up a silver spoon from the box on his table, staring intensely at his own reflection.  He brushed the few stray hairs aside, before pulling a few back.  He narrowed his eyes as he turned to view his profile before shaking his head and <em>gently</em> placing the spoon on the table before him. </p><p>A real deep breath this time.</p><p>As he exhaled, he let his eyes fall to the clock overhead.</p><p>3…2…1</p><p>
  <em>7:15AM.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ding! </em>
</p><p>He grabbed his book, cursing every cell in his body for the involuntary jump.</p><p>Sokka did his absolute best to look natural as he stared into the now open book with a fervor.  He read the same word over and over again as he listened to the footsteps coming towards him from behind.</p><p>His brows furrowed in mock concentration as he steeled himself. </p><p>He could feel each footfall interrupt his heartbeat.</p><p>He knew who it was.  He could feel his heat.</p><p>A brush of air as the man strode by him.</p><p>A gulp in Sokka’s throat.</p><p>Sokka stared deeper into his book as the man came into his field of vision.</p><p>“Here you are, Fire Lord Zuko – your usual, ready to go!”</p><p>Sokka’s eyes shot up, book be damned.  This was his routine – he knew when it was safe to look and fuck if he wasn’t going to make the most of those<em> glorious</em> ten seconds of unadulterated <em>staring.  </em></p><p>And <em>oh</em> did he stare.  And no, his face hid nothing as he felt his eyes drift into their wistful sigh, mouth agape as his breath escaped. </p><p>His hands gently rested on the table, book in hand, no energy left to lift its pages (with which Sokka was wholly unfamiliar).</p><p>He was in so fucking deep and he knew it.</p><p>There, before him, stood the vision that was Zuko.  His hair fell long behind his back, a high topknot elegantly placed.  Sokka was very, <em>very</em> here for his newfound half-up half-down hairstyle. </p><p>The red of his robes highlighted the varying hues across Zuko’s pale skin, a reflection of the fire Sokka knew ran through Zuko’s veins.</p><p>Even with the loose fall of fabric draping his form, Sokka could see the strength of Zuko’s shoulders pulling against threads - the otherworldly, chiseled muscle tone…</p><p>He was more beautiful than any sunrise Sokka had ever witnessed; warmer than any fire he’d built; more intoxicating than the strongest swig of cactus juice he’d ever tasted. </p><p>And <em>yes,</em> Sokka could acknowledge just how nauseatingly lovesick and melodramatic his words were as they fell across his mind but it was all true and who was he to un-sugar coat it?!</p><p>He heard a shy “Thank you” fall from Zuko’s lips as the Firebender grabbed the two cups of steaming, fragrant tea.</p><p>Aaaaaannnnnnnddddd…..<em>Book up; furrowed brow; READ INTENSELY. </em></p><p>It was clockwork and Sokka had it down to an art.</p><p>He read nothing with everything he had as he felt the Firebender turn away from the counter.</p><p>
  <em>A hesitation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look…</em>
</p><p>He could see red blurring his vision from the corner of his eye, unmoving.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“Good morning, Sokka.”</p><p>Sokka’s eyebrows shot up in “shock” at Zuko’s greeting.  A greeting that was laced with warmth and, dare he say, tinged with excitement?  His gut immediately pulled at his heart – <em>no, Sokka.  That couldn’t be.  Don’t read into things.</em></p><p>He looked at the Firebender, hunched ever so awkwardly towards Sokka, head tilted in anticipation. </p><p>“Good morning!”  Sokka sputtered, granting himself the academy award he granted himself every morning.  His feigned surprise was grade-A acting, if he did say so himself.</p><p>They both beamed.  And kept beaming. </p><p>
  <em>Was this too long to be beaming?</em>
</p><p>They both seemed frozen, mouths stuck in their awkward smiles, both – apparently – unable to breathe, or talk, or move, or – you <em>know</em> – <em>anything.</em></p><p>Without warning, they both seemed to simultaneously jolt back to life, time restarting as odd half laughs escaped from both their mouths.</p><p>Neither acknowledged the blush rising to their own faces, refusing to see the obvious flush on the other’s.</p><p>“Ah – well,” Zuko stumbled, “I guess I’ll see you at the meeting, then!”  He held out one of his teas in some sort of odd goodbye salute. </p><p>Neither moved. </p><p>“Yes!  The meeting!”  Sokka jumped in, leaning forward in his seat towards Zuko.  “Wouldn’t want to miss <em>that!</em>”</p><p>Zuko fell into the laugh a little too fully as he stepped towards Sokka. </p><p>“No, of course not!” He beamed – awkwardly.  “Wouldn’t want to miss the after-meeting cuisine!”</p><p>
  <em>Were they talking too loudly?  Yes, they were talking way too loudly. </em>
</p><p>Sokka jerked forward with a crazed side eye.  “I hear they’re serving cucumberquats today – ”</p><p>Zuko leaned forward too quickly, matching Sokka’s mock seriousness with too much enthusiasm.  “Oh well now I <em>HAVE </em>to go!”</p><p>Frantic laughs bubbled from their chests as they kept each other’s stare for far too long.</p><p>…</p><p>The laughter quickly fell as they both cleared their throats, the lingering stare in question having exceeded its appropriate duration.</p><p>“Yes, well, see you there.”  A professional nod from Zuko, his eyes struggling to rise from the floor.</p><p>Another odd goodbye salute, this time with both hands – both teas. </p><p>“See you there!”  Sokka returned the odd goodbye salute with his book held firmly in both hands. </p><p>And with that, Sokka felt the Firebender’s warmth recede, the strands of hair on his own face whisked aside as Zuko’s robes shifted the air. </p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>A deep sigh.  The first true exhale Sokka had taken all morning.</p><p>Sokka let himself stare off, blissfully unaware of his surroundings as he reveled in the brief moments he would savor for the rest of his day.  <em>Fuel for the next twenty-four hours.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Zuko’s hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko’s smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko’s shy little greetings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko’s warmth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko’s laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko’s voice – oh spirits his fucking VOICE.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zukos Katara – </em>
</p><p>
  <em>KATARA?!?</em>
</p><p>Sokka jumped out of his reverie as his sister manifested in the seat across from him, a knowing and lovingly accusatory stare plastered to her face.</p><p>She cocked one eyebrow as she leaned towards her gaping brother, his surprise genuine for the first time that morning.</p><p>“Cucumberquats, huh?”  Her voice was slow, drawn out as she let Sokka find his composure.</p><p>Sokka froze for a total of two milliseconds before blinking to life and spewing a mess of words from his lips.  “Ah!  Cucumbers – gotta get them from Iroh because, because –”</p><p>Katara lifted the one eyebrow higher.</p><p>Sokka’s shoulders slumped in defeat.</p><p>“He comes here every day at 7:15 to get tea…”</p><p>Katara finished the sentence for him: “For him and Mai…”  She emphasized the words, leaning into them as she lifted both eyebrows higher, searching for signs that her brother understood what she was saying.</p><p>Sokka rolled his head quickly to the side before looking back into Katara’s eyes with a huff.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know, I know!  I just – ”  He paused before letting his head drop, fingers intertwining over and over again in his lap. “ – I come here to see him.”</p><p>“So, you’re a stalker?”  Katara sat back in her seat, arms crossed, but careful to ensure enough kindness was coming through in her words.</p><p>“No! … Not really? … Maybe a little – ”  Sokka felt himself grimace at the realization, neck straining as he looked up at his sister through his downcast eyes.</p><p><em>Guilt.</em> He was well acquainted with the unpleasant feeling by now.  He simply hadn’t had to acknowledge its presence to anyone else until this moment. </p><p>
  <em>Katara.  Pfftt.  Damn her loving motherly intuition.</em>
</p><p>The guilt pushed the confession from his chest without warning, a flow of red-handed statements snowballing down a mountain with increasing speed as he spoke.</p><p>“I just happen to know that he spends most mornings with Mai at their temporary dwelling where they feed turtleducks at least once a week, he gets coffee every morning here at 7:15, and then heads to Iroh’s home for quality time with his family – ”</p><p>“Oh is that all?”</p><p>…</p><p>“…And he works here on Saturdays before he and Iroh visit the lower ring lanterns.”</p><p>
  <em>THE GUILT.</em>
</p><p>He pursed his lips into a forced, closed-mouth smile before facing Katara’s gaze.</p><p>He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t Katara’s sympathy.</p><p>She sighed, the look deepening as she tilted her head to her other shoulder, arms uncrossing and coming to the table. </p><p>Sokka felt himself deflate.</p><p>“Katara I can’t get him out of my head.”</p><p>Katara’s hand found Sokka’s from across the table, offering a gentle squeeze before she spoke.</p><p>Her words were soft, full of nothing but love and concern.</p><p>“Maybe…the first step is not showing up here tomorrow.”</p><p>Sokka squeezed back.</p><p>He knew she was right.</p><p>As far as he knew, Mai and Zuko were on track to be married…Fire Lord Zuko and his edgy, beautiful, blade-throwing bride.  Two Fire Nation royals ruling the land as the Fire Nation spirits intended…</p><p>He sighed, letting the frustration seep through.</p><p>“Love’s the worst.”</p><p>Katara flicked his hand as she leaned back, pulling Sokka from the cliff.</p><p>“Well, I love you.  And that’s the best.”</p><p>Sokka smirked, kicking Katara beneath the table.</p><p>For once, he didn’t have words.</p><p>Just an overwhelming amount of love and gratitude for his H2O bending, motherly-instinct channeling, most badass Chief of a sister.</p><p>And hey.</p><p>Katara was right.</p><p>Love <em>wasn’t </em>the worst, and he had so much of it in his life.</p><p>And despite all its problematic connotations, he had his moments with Zuko.  And despite the weight they held, he would hold onto them, treasuring them for what they were.</p><p>He smiled to himself as he looked once more at his book, noting for the first time its title.</p><p>“Now come on,” Katara nudged.  “We’ve still got plenty of time before that meeting and I have a feeling there’s a mess at home that needs our attention.”</p><p>Sokka laughed as he stood up.</p><p>“Toph and Aang get into it?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Katara beamed, the wicked glint back in her eye.</p><p>“I have a feeling I inadvertently started it?”</p><p>“You’d be right!  You gave her ammo with the kale bowl thing he was eating.”</p><p>He let the laughter erupt from his chest, linking his arms with Katara’s as they headed home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SURPRISE!!</p><p>Zuko came out to Mai 2 years ago, and they’ve actually been platonic since and are only pretending to date!  Because the Fire Nation is a little behind in their progressiveness, they simply decided to "stay together" so neither of them had to deal with any royal scrutiny.  Mai, in my mind, is asexual, and her deepening relationship with Zuko, and their ever increasing trust, allowed her to openly express that and really honor her identity, despite any external expectations. Of which there are MANY.</p><p>BONUS SCENE!<br/>________<br/>A slam of the carriage door sent Mai’s eyebrow up in question.<br/>Mai, the image of detached, steeled resolve.  Zuko knew better, though, and could see all the passion coursing through her veins.<br/>But oh did his fire overwhelm that today!<br/>“I take it you didn’t ask him?”  She moved to examine her nails, knowing full well the answer.<br/>“WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?”  Zuko pulled at his hair before falling into Mai’s lap, defeated and heartbroken.<br/>Mai took in a deep sigh before dropping her hand to gently run her fingers through his hair.<br/>“Zuko, I have other things I need to do with my mornings.  And this hard 7:15 deadline is seriously problematic for my sleep schedule.”<br/>Zuko buried himself deeper, muffled as he spoke. “I know, Mai.”<br/>He shot up, staring at her, exasperated.<br/>“I almost did, I swear!  It was RIGHT THERE, on the tip of my USELESS tongue!”<br/>Another deep sigh from Mai.<br/>“I can literally feel the tension between you two from the stupid carriage.  Zuko, he’s going to say yes.  Just ask him.”<br/>Zuko fell back into the safety of Mai’s lap.<br/>“Tomorrow.  I swear.”<br/>“You say that every morning, Zuko.”<br/>...<br/>...<br/>Mai found Zuko’s hand, a gentle squeeze sending comfort through Zuko’s nerves.<br/>“I hate tea, you know that.  Bring me a cookie tomorrow.”<br/>Zuko felt the warmth of his laughter escape, reveling in the smile he could hear in his best friend’s voice.<br/>“I love you, Mai.”<br/>“I know, you dummy.”<br/>Another squeeze.<br/>“You’ll get him tomorrow, Zuko.”<br/>“I’ll get him tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Your love and support brings me life.  THANK YOU for being here &lt;3<br/>IG: AntagonizedJordan</p><p>  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/antagonizedjordan">

My Tumblr!! 

I'm a visual artist before a writer, and damn if that blog ain't overflowing with Zukka goodness &lt;3 Check it out if you're craving some Zukka fanart!!! And come say hi!!! Your words bring me life.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Go Throw Bread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I almost did, I swear!  It was RIGHT THERE, on the tip of my USELESS tongue!”<br/>Another deep sigh from Mai.<br/>“I can literally feel the tension between you two from the stupid carriage.  Zuko, he’s going to say yes.  Just ask him.”<br/>Zuko fell back into the safety of Mai’s lap.<br/>“Tomorrow.  I swear.”<br/>“You say that every morning, Zuko.”<br/>…<br/>…<br/>Mai found Zuko’s hand, a gentle squeeze sending comfort through Zuko’s nerves.<br/>“You’ll get him tomorrow, Zuko.”<br/>“I’ll get him tomorrow.”<br/>...</p><p>IT'S TOMORROW, EVERYONE!!!!! YEET!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!!</p><p>SO OBVIOUSLY this is no longer a one shot!!!! This AU has taken off and everyone's engagement has just sparked so much life into this little story.  </p><p>Which leads us to chapter 2/8!! YES there are 8 planned chapters =D It's going to be such a short, silly, little ride and oh I hope it brings you so much joy &lt;3  With just a teensy bit of angst, because these fools are dense and the mutual pining is off the charts.</p><p>And a super special thank you to my mutual, Kali, who spent the most beautiful virtual afternoon with me at an aesthetic AF café in Paris gushing about these bois and this tale.  I owe so much of this to you, my friend!!!! </p><p>And to my most beautiful wife who puts up with my ridiculous rambling and late night rapid keyboard typing as I sit next to her in bed giggling to myself as I write these ridiculous ditties, you're perfect and I love you.  The fluff is for you!!! </p><p>ENJOY!  And endless love to all of you, the beautiful Zukka fandom &lt;3</p><p>And don't worry - A SUPER HAPPY ENDING IS IN SIGHT!! Bear with me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NO this is WRONG—FUCK!</em>
</p><p>“Mai!”</p><p>“Zuko leave it down!”</p><p>Mai’s voice came from the other room, annoyed and exhausted, but lovingly laced with her unique-to-Zuko tone that revealed deep fondness. </p><p>Zuko huffed out smoke as he pulled his long hair out of the 7<sup>th</sup> attempt at a bun he had tried out that morning in preparation for <em>the day</em>.</p><p>The dark strands fallen free and low past his shoulders, he paused a moment to take in his own reflection.  He could feel his heart starting to lose its steady rhythm as he unconsciously bit his lower lip.  Zuko found himself locked in a staring contest with himself, a flush racing across his features as his reflection dared him to look away.  Dared him to finally act on something he had hidden for far too long.</p><p>
  <em>Sokka.</em>
</p><p>His heartbeat rose as the Water Tribesman’s name swept across the forefront of his mind, a blur of blue threatening his sight. </p><p>He lowered his chin, looking up at the image of the himself – <em>the Fire Lord</em> – through long, weary lashes. </p><p>
  <em>Could he really do this?</em>
</p><p>Mai’s reflection came into view through the full body length mirror rimmed with gold and red iron swirls.  <em>Decadent and unnecessary</em>, Zuko had mused to Mai when they’d first arrived.  Their whole room was an odd, ornate concoction of Earth Kingdom finery and skewed-about Fire Nation relics haphazardly placed in their temporary quarters.  It was an attempt to make them feel more at home…he supposed…but the crowdedness and clash of colors kept him in a constant state of overwhelm.  A saccharine sweet atmosphere to compliment the bitter taste of the diplomatic meetings.  <em>Which he abhorred with every flame in his body.</em></p><p>She sat deep in her hip to one side, leaning against the doorframe as she crossed her arms.</p><p>“You look like a lost puppy when you do this, Zuko.”</p><p>“What…stand with my tail between my legs…” It came out harsher than he had expected.</p><p>She sighed as she pushed herself off the door and let the momentum carry her to the brooding fire bender.  In a melodramatic sweep, her body slumped onto Zuko’s, chin nestled onto his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his waist.</p><p>Zuko’s pathetic hunch remained, the hint of a lower lip pout exasperating the drama.</p><p>She held him closer as their eyes locked in the mirror.</p><p>“When you stare up your handsome self with those big puppy dog eyes that <em>scream</em> vulnerability…Zuko it’s nauseating.”  The sarcasm dripped with every syllable.</p><p>His eyes slowly narrowed as he determinedly pushed his lower lip out further.</p><p>Mai smirked as she nuzzled in closer, inhaling deep before darting to bite his ear.</p><p>
  <em>“MAI NO!”  </em>
</p><p>Contorting his body in drastic, frantic maneuvers, Zuko struggled to escape the biting embrace of his best friend.</p><p>“You’re –” </p><p>She snaked her head around to find his other ear as Zuko began an unsuccessful retreat to the other side of the room.</p><p>“Going – ”</p><p>Her fingers darted to the two very particular spots on Zuko’s sides that she knew meant <em>game over.</em></p><p>“To be – ”</p><p>Zuko screamed, an ungodly cacophony of pained laughter, desperate breathing, and choked words.</p><p>“<em>LATE.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“MAI!!! Mai mai mai maaaiii AH!”</em>
</p><p>She relinquished her hold and stood back to bask in her victory.</p><p>Zuko hugged his stomach, the remnants of crazed laughter leaving his lips.</p><p>“You look great, Zuko.”  She spoke with a smile, not an ounce of sarcasm present.  “But,” she started, moving towards Zuko as she spoke.</p><p>Zuko retreated instinctively, his hands shooting up in defense.</p><p>Mai kept her steady forward gait, casual and elegant, simply putting up two hands in surrender as she continued speaking.</p><p>“I happen to know that Sokka likes your hair <em>best</em> when it’s half-up-half-down.”</p><p>Zuko froze in confusion.</p><p>“How…How do you know that?”</p><p>
  <em>An exasperated sigh to put all sighs to shame.</em>
</p><p>“Do you have<em> EYES</em> Zuko?  That boy can’t stop staring at you and when you come in with your hair like this,” she huffed as she began to wrap her fingers into the top layers of Zuko’s hair, “I swear he drools.  Like I said before: <em>nauseating.  </em>The both of you.”</p><p>Zuko felt the blush creeping up once more to his high cheekbones.  He looked down at the ornate rugs beneath his feet, reveling in the soothing pull of Mai’s hands on his hair.</p><p>…</p><p>“He stares at me?” </p><p>A quiet question, barely audible, choked with a cracked, hesitant voice.</p><p>Mai whipped him around, fully over this version of Zuko that lacked the self-confidence he had strengthened over the past years as the most magnanimous Fire Lord their nation had known. </p><p>She snapped a long, elegant finger to his nose, holding his gaze with a ferocity.</p><p>“Stop that,” she hissed.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes rolled cross eyed in an attempt to glare at the protruding digit threatening his nostrils.</p><p>She whipped Zuko back in view of the mirror, once again behind him. </p><p>They stared in silence, Mai winding her hands the familiar path around her best friend’s waist, holding him close like a heavy, grounding jacket.</p><p>“You look stunning,” she softened.  “You always do.”</p><p>A soft smile swept past Zuko’s face as he let his head roll to the side, the edge of his forehead coming to meet Mai’s.</p><p>“Now.  Are you ready to go get your man?”  The annoyed tone was back, but Zuko heard the smirk screaming through. </p><p>Mai held her wrist high above Zuko’s head in a mock attempt to indicate the time.  She pointedly looked at her bare wrist, back at Zuko’s eyes through the mirror, and back up again to her invisible timekeeper.</p><p>“6:55 <em>A. M.” </em>She emphasized the <em>AM</em> with a narrowing glare.</p><p>A goofy smile plastered itself to Zuko’s features as he turned, shoulders high and spirits bright. </p><p>“6:55!” He beamed.  “Time to go get some tea!”</p><p>And with that, Zuko sauntered past Mai in a joyous, determined stride.</p><p>“<em>Ugh.  I hate tea.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ride to the Jasmine Dragon was only ten minutes, but Zuko needed to be there early. <em> He had a plan</em>, you see.</p><p>And a damn good one, at that.</p><p>He had relayed it to Mai over 15 times with miniscule variations in detail that he’d demanded Mai analyze.  Mai had refused to indulge.  She <em>had</em> chastised him for the ditch he was digging with his endless pacing, though, and had forced the Fire Lord to sit with her after an indeterminable amount of Zuko pacing-planning time.</p><p>He ran through it all over and over again in his mind as their carriage bumped along the Earth Kingdom roads, blurs of green, gray, and brown sweeping past his glazed eyes as he stared out the dusted window. </p><p>He was <em>prepared.</em></p><p>And <em>oh</em> was he going to be <em>smoooooth.</em></p><p>Zuko had it down to a T.</p><p>He would show up at 7:05 – exactly ten minutes early – and order two teas.  The best teas off the menu, according to his Uncle Iroh. </p><p>Then, he would <em>sit</em>, you see, not stand, but <em>sit</em> at the table where Sokka always was. </p><p>Now, he had two versions of this plan, accounting for an unknown variable. </p><p>The unknown variable being Sokka’s arrival. </p><p><em>If</em> Sokka were already there, he’d sit – boldly – at the seat across the table.  He would set down the teas he’d ordered for them, letting him know that Iroh had specifically demanded everyone try this very special blend of tea.  (Mai had said this would be presumptuous and odd if Sokka were already sipping his own tea, but Zuko had countered that most times, Sokka <em>did not have a drink</em>, so her point was moot.  Moot, Mai, moot.)</p><p>He’d give Sokka a moment to take it in, as he knew it would be unexpected.  He’d planned his facial expression – even practiced it in the mirror.  A casual smirk laced with confidence, but soft enough to negate an air of arrogance.  A facial expression he’d hoped Sokka would find attractive…inviting.  If he were being honest, he really hoped it would make the Water Tribesman’s heart skip a beat or two. </p><p>Mai had caught him practicing and <em>oh </em>he did <em>not </em>hear the end of <em>that</em> for the remainder of the night.</p><p>He didn’t mind, though.  It all underlined the reality unfolding before him.  A reality that might lead to a future where he was finally living a life true to his identity.  A future where he was outspoken about who he was and had the man he loved by his side.  Publicly.  His own heart fluttered at the thought, dangerously, threatening with hope that he desperately fought to keep at bay.</p><p>He took steadying breaths as the carriage traversed a particularly bumpy pass.</p><p>
  <em>The plan.  Go through the plan.</em>
</p><p>The version he liked better was the one where he got their <em>first.</em> </p><p>This version left less to chance.  This version gave him breathing room.  This version meant there would be no awkward double-tea-for-Sokka situation. </p><p>If Sokka were not already there, he’d order the teas and then sit down at his table patiently awaiting the Water Tribesman’s arrival.</p><p>He’d be <em>ready</em> for him. </p><p>He’d offer Sokka a seat at his own table and, in no uncertain terms, let him know that the second tea was for <em>him</em>.  Mai had emphasized the need for clarity.  Any ambiguity would exacerbate the “mutual pining” narrative Mai had accused them both of spinning.</p><p>And no matter how the beginning of the meeting ended up unfolding, he would, <em>today</em>, tell Sokka that he had feelings for him.</p><p>Feelings he intended on acting upon, if Sokka felt the same way.</p><p>
  <em>But what if he didn’t feel the same way…</em>
</p><p>There it was.  The dark fog of self-doubt and the looming fear of rejection that had kept him silent for so long.</p><p>His fingers began their frantic intertwining as he bit his lip hard. </p><p>
  <em>Deep breaths.  Take deep breaths, Zuko.  </em>
</p><p>A heat rushed across his shoulders and down his spine, the bumping carriage suddenly much too small for Zuko’s energy.  The greens were sickening.  He was too hot.  None of these smells were familiar.  Nothing was right.  Each bump in the road and creak in the carriage’s old material sounded like glass shattering inside his ear. </p><p>He was spiraling. </p><p>He could feel it, and it was happening too fast.</p><p>A twitch from his hand.</p><p>The reverberation up his neck.</p><p>A sharp twist of his head.</p><p>…</p><p>And then an anchor.</p><p>
  <em>Mai.</em>
</p><p>Her hand on his shoulder brought him back from the edge of the cliff threatening to crumble beneath his stance.</p><p>She always knew when an attack was coming on and she always knew how to ease it away, like bending a wave gently away from the shore.</p><p>“Hey,” she started, firm but kind in her voice.</p><p>Zuko bounced his leg frantically.</p><p>Mai placed her other hand on his knee, steadying his nerves.</p><p>
  <em>Bending the anxiety away.</em>
</p><p>“This is going to be great, Zuko.  I promise you, you have no reason to doubt yourself.”</p><p>Without another word, her fingers found the loose strands of Zuko’s hair and began weaving them over and over again, soothing the fire bender as she braided and unbraided his hair.  She smiled to herself as Zuko’s shoulders relaxed, the tension leaking away through the cracks of their Earth Kingdom caravan.  They both fell into a daze, resting peacefully in their pattern. </p><p>Zuko had cried the first time Mai had braided his hair.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had been touched in such a tender, caring way.  The contact had shattered him, but it had been a pivotal moment for Zuko and his journey to find healing.  There was deep trauma in his heart, but the simple act of trusting Mai to braid his hair had shined a light on a path to rebuild. </p><p>The sudden stop of the carriage sent them both hurtling forward, breaking the moment Mai had carefully cultivated and sustained. </p><p>Zuko’s eyes shot to her in panic.</p><p>His frantic energy was met with Mai’s cool, calm smile, not an ounce of doubt in her eyes.</p><p>“Go get me a cookie, boy.”</p><p>A wicked smile flashed across Zuko’s face.</p><p>“Go enjoy your nap, vampire.”</p><p>“Oh.  I will.  And this is the last time you will <em>ever </em>see me awake before 9AM, mark my words, Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko leaned over to kiss Mai’s forehead before shooting out of the carriage.</p><p>A newfound energy and rush of butterflies sent the <em>good </em>kind of fire to his feet as he bounded into the tea shop.</p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Be cool, Zuko.</em>
</p><p>A peaceful, brisk entrance.  <em>He was excited for tea, damn it. </em></p><p>The <em>ding!</em> of the bell above the door announced his arrival, Zuko paying no mind to the few quizzical stares cast his way. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe he LIKED running to his morning tea!  They didn’t know his life!</em>
</p><p>He offered a few awkward, breathless nods of his head, greeting the few regulars he recognized. </p><p>Zuko tried to ignore their <em>very</em> knowing smiles as they resumed their morning routines.</p><p>Without thought he headed towards the table – <em>his </em>table – right behind the ordering counter.</p><p>
  <em>Yes!  He had beat Sokka to the shop. </em>
</p><p>Zuko sat down, fighting the frantic energy pulsing through his veins.  He let the warm air of the shop and the comforting scent of varying teas and pastries work to slow his heartbeat.</p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>Impulse.</em>
</p><p>Without thinking, he frantically picked up a silver spoon from the box on his table, staring intensely at his own reflection.  He brushed the few stray hairs aside, before pulling a few back.  He narrowed his eyes as he turned to view his profile before shaking his head and <em>gently</em> placing the spoon on the table before him. </p><p>A real deep breath this time.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>FUCK!  The teas!</em>
</p><p>Zuko shot up from his chair with too much force, the legs scraping an awful sound that jolted the entire tea shop.  The shock and force sent him barreling backwards into the table behind him, tripping him unceremoniously as he catapulted to the side and into the ordering counter. </p><p>
  <em>Ow….</em>
</p><p>He froze, hands white knuckled onto the ledge, head hung low.  He refused to move a muscle.</p><p>The silence of the tea shop was deafening.</p><p>He could <em>feel </em>the stares of every single set of eyes in the building.</p><p>
  <em>Oooowwwww……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His pride.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko?”</p><p>He let his eyes slowly rise to the familiar waiter at the register, though his body remained firmly locked in its awkward, half-fallen position.</p><p>They stared like that for half a beat before Zuko snapped to life and shot up like a marionette pulled too forcefully by uneven strings.</p><p>“Hello, Zuko here!”</p><p>He waved.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my SPIRITS why did I just wave.</em>
</p><p>“Heh…”</p><p>He shot his hand back down to his side and cleared his throat.</p><p>The waiter raised an eyebrow but said nothing.</p><p>“Can I have two of Iroh’s special blends, please, hot?”</p><p>The waiter’s face rose in a wicked half smile as he nodded slowly, an infuriatingly knowing smirk in his eye as he sauntered away, returning instantly with two cups – <em>for here ­­–</em> in steaming mugs.</p><p>“Ah yes, thank you – for here.  I’m glad you knew that because I – ”</p><p>“For here,” the waiter kindly emphasized, cutting him off and saving Zuko from his own rambling.</p><p>Zuko returned the smile with gratitude and took the teas to Sokka’s table.</p><p>
  <em>Breathe.</em>
</p><p>He reverently placed Sokka’s tea across from him, moving it a bit before finding the perfect spot for the mug.</p><p>
  <em>Breathe, Zuko.</em>
</p><p>As he exhaled, he twisted his head to glimpse the clock behind him.</p><p>3…2…1</p><p>
  <em>7:15AM.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ding! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Zuko’s eyes shot forward to the door, ready to meet the steely gaze of his Water Tribesman.</p><p>He had positioned himself perfectly to do so – <em>all according to plan.</em></p><p>But…</p><p>But the person entering the tea shop at exactly 7:15 was not Sokka.</p><p>
  <em>Not Sokka at all.</em>
</p><p>He shook his head, letting the adrenaline fall from his veins as the blissfully unaware and very-not-Sokka human walked past Zuko on their path to good tea.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes found their way back to the door, staring with a ferocity at its lack of entering customers.</p><p>He snapped back to the clock.</p><p>
  <em>7:17AM.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s okay, Zuko.  He’s just late.</em>
</p><p>He knew deep in the pit of his stomach, though, that that was a lie.</p><p>Something was off.</p><p>
  <em>Sokka was supposed to be here by now.</em>
</p><p>This had been a daily routine for over a month now – and Zuko was <em>always</em> there at exactly 7:15 and Sokka was <em>always</em> already there, settling in with a book he couldn’t seem to finish.</p><p>He mechanically started to sip from the mug, using the tea’s heat as an excuse for the overwhelming flush invading his every sense.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>7:21AM.</em>
</p><p>Zuko bit his lip hard.</p><p>He sipped louder.</p><p>His knee bounced faster.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>7:24AM.</em>
</p><p>The mechanical sipping was met with an abrupt end as he sipped an empty mug.  His eyes shot down to the empty ceramic vessel and he narrowed his eyes at the traitorous little thing. <em>Traitor.  </em></p><p>
  <em>This is your fault…somehow.</em>
</p><p>Zuko sighed.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>7:29AM. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s not coming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>7:46AM.</em>
</p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko, would you like a refill?”</p><p>The waiter’s voice, now a vastly different tone than before, broke Zuko from his daze.</p><p>It took a moment for his gaze to peel away from the traitorous door and over to the oozingly sympathetic waiter.</p><p>Zuko bristled.</p><p>
  <em>This was humiliating.</em>
</p><p>It was time to go.</p><p>“Ah, no, thank you.  It was delicious, though, truly.  Thank you,” Zuko beamed, pulling out every ounce of charismatic charm he had.  “Would you mind reheating this tea and preparing it to-go?”</p><p>The waiter smiled and nodded, understanding that the elephant in the room was not to be acknowledged in the slightest.</p><p>“Of course, Fire Lord Zuko.  One tea to-go.”</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A slam of the door pulled Mai, infuriatingly, from the sleep she had been <em>this </em>close to enjoying.  It always took Mai some time to fall asleep, even with deep exhaustion threatening her life force…and <em>rage </em>to whoever had interrupted an almost successful escape to slumber.</p><p>A second slam of the door told Mai it was Zuko, and that something was not right.</p><p>She squeezed her eyes a few times, rustling out the promise of sleep, and rolled out of bed.</p><p>Without a word, and quiet in her steps, she moved towards Zuko’s bedroom.</p><p>…</p><p>Three soft knocks announced Mai’s entrance as she cautiously slipped inside.</p><p>There, slumped face first and spread wide on his bed, lay the Fire Lord, unmoving in his defeat.</p><p>She waited.</p><p>A muffled string of words came from the pillow beneath Zuko’s planted face.</p><p>“There’s tea for you on the table.”</p><p>A single finger rose slightly from the reverse snow angel position Zuko had locked himself into, pointing directly at the mug on the surface beside the bed.</p><p>The hand unceremoniously plopped back to its position and Zuko froze once more.</p><p>Mai smirked, rolling her eyes to herself before stating, matter-of-factly, “I hate tea, Zuko.”</p><p>A rush of movement sent her startling back as Zuko leapt from the bed, a desperate cry from his lips as he rushed towards her.</p><p>“Zuk-”</p><p>“YOU WANTED A COOKIE!”</p><p>Mai’s eyes widened as Zuko’s hands came to her shoulders, watery eyes searching hers for forgiveness.</p><p>“<em>I forgot</em>,” he sobbed as Mai’s eyebrow rose in confusion, her eyes darting to the side of the room and then back to Zuko.</p><p>“I <em>forgot</em> your <em>COOKIE!”</em></p><p>And with that Zuko was on his knees, crying.  Fully, truly, sobbing.</p><p>Mai followed, resting a hand on his back as his shoulders shook.</p><p>They stayed like that, Mai letting the moment breathe and holding space for Zuko’s broken dam of emotions.</p><p>“I feel so <em>stupid!</em>” Zuko finally exclaimed.</p><p>“Zuko it’s just a cookie…”</p><p>He cut her off.</p><p>“He didn’t show, Mai.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Sokka wasn’t there.”</p><p>…</p><p>“I’m sure something just came up, Zuko…”</p><p>…</p><p>“<em>I feel so stupid.</em>”</p><p>“Zuko you’re not stupid, don’t say that.”</p><p>“…and I forgot your cookie.”</p><p>“…Yes…you did forget my cookie.”</p><p>…</p><p>Zuko lolled his head to the side and sniffed.</p><p>“And I brought you tea.”</p><p>“…You did.”</p><p>“And you hate tea.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Zuko emphasized an arc of his hand as a finger fell up and towards his face, pointing directly at his furrowed brows.</p><p>“Stupid…” he mouthed.</p><p>Mai couldn’t help but let out a laugh. </p><p>It was contagious, and Zuko felt a moment of warmth still his nerves.</p><p>“Look, Zuko.  Something must have come up.  I’m not wrong about this.  He likes you.  So, no more of…<em>this</em>.”  She gestured frantically to the pouting, watery-eyed Zuko before her.</p><p>“Now come on.  I know some turtleducks that could use some feeding and a Fire Lord who needs their company.”</p><p>Zuko smiled as he rose to his feet, offering a hand to his best friend.</p><p>She simply rose on her own and gestured for Zuko to move towards the door.</p><p>He rolled his eyes as moved towards the hallway that led to the pond.</p><p>“You’re not coming?” Zuko asked behind him when Mai didn’t follow his direction.</p><p>“Nope.  I’m going to bed.”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Yes.  Now go throw bread and feel better.  You have a meeting in less than an hour, Fire Lord Zuko.  Don’t be late.”</p><p>“You got it, boss.”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>“Sleep well, Mai.”</p><p>An echo as she disappeared into her bedroom.</p><p>“Go throw bread, Zuko.”</p><p>
  <em>Go throw bread. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I know!!! Good things are coming, though, I promise! =D<br/>Your love and support brings me life.  THANK YOU for being here &lt;3<br/>IG: AntagonizedJordan</p><p>  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/antagonizedjordan">

My Tumblr!! 

I'm a visual artist before a writer, and damn if that blog ain't overflowing with Zukka goodness &lt;3 Check it out if you're craving some Zukka fanart!!! And come say hi!!! Your words bring me life.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You're Late!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>7:15 AM</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>Katara sighed.</p><p>A wilder flick of her pinky sent a stream of water to the center of Sokka’s forehead.</p><p>“You’re doing the right thing, Sokka,” She soothed as Sokka sputtered with indignation, frantically rubbing his whole face with dramatic sweeps of his arm as he dried his already dry face.</p><p>He huffed out exactly 6 more dramatic breaths, staring pointedly at his water bending sister who simply swayed, her chin still resting ever so elegantly in her palm.</p><p>“This is better for everyone. Especially Zuko. Aside from messing with his personal life, this could have led to something that would’ve damaged his political stature or caused an upset in the Fire Nation’s royalty. He’s dealing with enough pushback as it is. He doesn’t need this distracting from the work he’s trying to accomplish…you know that, Sokka. The repercussions –”</p><p>“Oh go eat K-ale, Katara…”</p><p>Sokka slumped his forehead to the cool, stone slab as his muffled voice carried to his sister’s ears.</p><p>“I’m here, aren’t I,” he deadpanned. “Not…there.”</p><p>***</p><p>BUT IS THIS THE RIGHT CHOICE!?!?!?!!?</p><p>HERE WE GO CHAPTER 3!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone!!!</p><p>I'm so grateful for your patience with this chapter - I know the update was delayed.</p><p>My family was quarantined out of state and came home to a tumultuous and rushed move from one space to another.  </p><p>That being said, we are all settled now and safe!!  Safe, settled, and sustained, as I hope all of you are, too, through this transitionary time. </p><p>All my love to you as we continue to move forward, and I hope this moment of reprieve with the next chapter of 7:15 brings you joy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>7:11 AM</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A harsh thrum of fingers.</p><p>An erratic heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>7:13 AM</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A huff of air blown through pursed lips</p><p>A restless, tapping foot beneath the kitchen counter.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>7:14 AM</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>An involuntary groan.</p><p>Katara would call it a whine, if Sokka had asked.</p><p>(He would not ask.)</p><p>Katara stared, observing, watching her brother from across the center island.  She stood, leaning over the smooth, earth-bent stone, her chin slumped into one palm as the fingers of her other traced the elegant, engraved edges that decorated the foundation.  Her body made an elegant 90-degree angle as she waited in solidarity with Sokka, shifting on her heels and letting her head lazily loll from side to side as Sokka’s impatience grew and grew.</p><p>She idly swirled her tea with the slightest occasional flick of her pinky. </p><p>Aang was still out and about with his morning routines, offering as much aid as he could to Ba Sing Se from dusk till dawn – Katara had nothing but admiration for her husband’s commitment to the true betterment of all the world’s citizens.  And she was honored to work beside him, offering all she could in ways that only she was capable of with her unique position and skill set.  For all the obstacles they’d encountered in the past years, she felt no strife, resentment, or discouragement.  On the contrary!  Katara felt deep optimism for the future, pride for their progressive accomplishments, and humility for holding a position that allowed them to do their work.  Work that strived to bring equality and peace to the four nations, and work that kept her family together. </p><p>She knew it was a gift to work beside her loved ones.  It was a gift to be here with Sokka on this diplomatic mission, and it was a gift to be here with him <em>now</em>, in this moment, when he truly needed his family’s support.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>7:15 AM</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>Katara sighed.</p><p>A wilder flick of her pinky sent a stream of water to the center of Sokka’s forehead.</p><p>“You’re doing the right thing, Sokka,” She soothed as Sokka sputtered with indignation, frantically rubbing his whole face with dramatic sweeps of his arm as he dried his already dry face.</p><p>He huffed out exactly 6 more dramatic breaths, staring pointedly at his water bending sister who simply swayed, her chin still resting ever so elegantly in her palm.</p><p>“This is better for everyone.  Especially Zuko.  Aside from messing with his personal life, this could have led to something that would’ve damaged his political stature or caused an upset in the Fire Nation’s royalty.  He’s dealing with enough pushback as it is.  He doesn’t need this distracting from the work he’s trying to accomplish…you know that, Sokka.  The repercussions –”</p><p>“Oh go eat <em>K-ale, </em>Katara…”</p><p>Sokka slumped his forehead to the cool, stone slab as his muffled voice carried to his sister’s ears.</p><p>“I’m here, aren’t I,” he deadpanned.  “Not…<em>there.”</em></p><p>“Yes, Sokka, yes you are, and that’s a great start!”  Katara stood up with a flick of her long, damp hair (why she didn’t dry it with water bending Sokka would never know), raising her mug for a final, indulgent sip before turning on her bare heel towards the sink. </p><p>“<em>Ughhh…you are the worst.”</em></p><p>“I love you, too, Sokka.”</p><p>“And so do I, Sokka!”  Sokka jolted at the air bender’s sudden embrace from behind, unaware that Aang had slipped into the room like the silent stepper he was.</p><p>“Are we talking about loving Sokka?  Cuz I’d <em>love</em> to beat his ass for that cucumberquat bullshit he pulled yesterday…”</p><p>Sokka shot up from the table, Aang still attached with jacketing arms that effectively immobilized Sokka’s upper limbs.  He forcefully turned the both of them to face the green gremlin entering the room, her pinky finger fighting something between her teeth as she stomped heavily into the kitchen. </p><p>Toph marched past the bewildered Water Tribesman with a haughty air of aloofness as she flicked something across the room. </p><p>He glared as he felt Aang’s head turn to trace the trajectory of the discarded…<em>something.</em></p><p>Oh, he glared at all of them.</p><p>Katara and Aang were <em>supposed </em>to be spending extra time at Ba Sing Se’s Lower Ring elementary schools this morning, and Toph was <em>supposed</em> to be meeting with the Kyoshi Warriors who had arrived earlier that morning. </p><p>
  <em>Why were they all HERE?</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>He knew why. </p><p>And he rolled his eyes.  Hard.</p><p>“<em>YOU KNOW…</em>Katara Aang and Toph…” He didn’t take a single breath between spilling out their names, working to shake off the monk’s hold as he spoke. </p><p>“I don’t need to be babysat…”</p><p>“HA!! Loverboy thinks we’re babysitting.”  Toph laughed as she rummaged ruthlessly through the pantry’s contents.</p><p>Sokka huffed as Aang’s embrace tightened.</p><p>“We’re here because we didn’t think you should have to be alone this morning!”  Aang cheerfully sang as he rocked them back and forth, Aang’s robes rustling heavily beneath them.</p><p>“And what is so special about this morning?  Hmmmmmm???!!!”  Sokka shook harder, Aang’s robes swishing and swashing with every attempt.</p><p>“Oh come on, <em>LOVERBOY,</em>” Toph drawled as she unceremoniously earth-bent an extra tall stone stool at the kitchen’s center foundation.  “You’re not drooling over your fire bending hotman at exactly 7:15AM, like you have been since…”  She turned her head slightly, pondering a moment.  “How long have we been here?!  UGH.  This mission needs to be <em>over.”</em></p><p>“Katara you told them?!”</p><p>
  <em>The betrayal stung.</em>
</p><p>“Katara didn’t have to tell me, you idiot!!” Toph cried, mouth sputtering a mouthful from the breakfast bowl she’d conjured.  “You’re <em>overwhelmingly </em>obvious.  I can feel your…vibrations…from the freaking Jasmine Dragon.”  She shook something off her spine, exaggerating her disgust.</p><p>Aang squeezed a little tighter, leaning in close to Sokka’s ear.</p><p>“Katara had to tell me – honestly Sokka I had no idea!”</p><p>Sokka finally succeeded in removing his air bending backpack with a final swish and duck, jolting away from the <em>traitors </em>before him.</p><p>“<em>KATARA!”</em></p><p>“<em>WELL, SOKKA?!” </em>She sputtered, waving her hands to mirror Sokka’s erratic gestures.</p><p>“WELLLLL WHAT?!” Sokka sang, throwing one hand to his hip with sharp indignance.  He sank in deep, raising one eyebrow to its maximum height, high on his face.</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes, shifting to her other hip.  She sighed before shifting her tone.</p><p>“Sokka I know this isn’t easy,” she started.  “But you have your family here.  Why not lean on us for support?  You don’t have to do this alone.”  She gestured to the humans in the room, a soft smile on her face.</p><p>Sokka held his eyebrow high and sunk deeper into his hip.</p><p>Aang sniffed, eyes shifting between the gang as his thumbs twirled a small tornado around his wrists.</p><p>…</p><p>Toph finally cut the air with a wicked slice.</p><p>“<em>Besides</em>.  It’s obvious Zuko’s just as much in love with you – y’all are disgusting.”  Her mouthful of food contrasted the gravity of the sentence.</p><p>All eyes shot to the beaming earth bender, Aang’s in shock, Sokka’s in disbelief, and Katara’s in rage.</p><p>“Toph!” A cacophony of voices declared.</p><p>“Toph you can’t just say that!  How is that helping?”  Katara fumed.</p><p>“Even if it’s true?”  Toph retorted as her stool rose higher in the air.</p><p>“<em>EVEN MORE SO</em> if it’s true!”</p><p>“Katara that doesn’t even make sense!”</p><p>“Wait – Zuko’s in love with Sokka?”  It was more a statement surrendered to the void, Aang’s voice soft and hazy under Katara and Toph’s biting feud.</p><p>Sokka blinked twice at the scene unfolding before him before snapping into action, his head shaking hard as his hands flew into the air.</p><p>“Buhhhh buh buh buh buh buh buh buh buh – ”  He sputtered, waving his hands in front of their mouths as he moved in closer to the gang.  Hands still held in the air, he eyed them all suspiciously before shooting his hands to the center foundation, elbows locked as his chest sank in.  He slowly tilted his head from left to right, taking a moment to eye each of the fools once more before sighing dramatically and letting his head drop heavy.</p><p>“Okay.  I acknowledge that this situation is less than ideal.  Katara,” he started, standing up to face his overbearing but well-intentioned sister.  “Thank you for being here with me, and for bringing in the fam.  I appreciate your company and I needed the distraction.” </p><p>He paused.  “Though all of you are terrible at distracting me.  You’re useless.  Honestly you all suck.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Toph!” Sokka interrupted in warning, index finger held high in the air and a pout strong on his lips.</p><p>“<em>Sokka, </em>if you haven’t noticed, it is now…” Toph started matter-of-factly.  As she slurped up the last of her food bowl, a crack of her knuckles orchestrated a movement of stone across the table engraving an ornate time piece on display for all.</p><p>“7:25,” Toph proudly declared, the time piece reflecting her correct telling of the time.</p><p>“Yay Sokka!”  Aang cheered, zipping over to reattach himself to the Water Tribesman’s back, the orange and yellow backpack he was.  “You’ve lasted 10 minutes and we’re all doing so well!”</p><p>Sokka didn’t bother to shake the air bender off this time.</p><p>“Yeah…” Toph slurred sarcastically.  “<em>Soooo welllll.</em>”</p><p>Katara said nothing but crossed her arms tighter, deepening her glare.</p><p>Aang squeezed harder.</p><p>“And no need to worry about the anti-love laws in the Fire Nation!”  The air bender beamed, aloof as ever.  “I know from talks with Zuko that he’s working to change that!” </p><p>Sokka sank back into Aang’s chest, working to bury himself in those heavy robes.  The guilt hit him hard.  He always knew in the back of his mind that homosexuality had been a crime in the Fire Nation since Sozin took power after Avatar Roku’s death, and he knew that even while many Fire Nation citizens seemed to be well beyond the backward mindsets, the law had yet to change.  And he <em>did</em> know that Zuko was fighting for that change.  <em>That </em>change, and so many more.  So.  Many.</p><p>Sokka sank even deeper.</p><p>
  <em>What am I doing?  Zuko is working through obstacles we can’t even imagine and instead of actively working to be there for him, I’ve been staring into his eyes all day like a damn puppy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko doesn’t need this.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>…and Mai doesn’t deserve this, either…</em>
</p><p>That thought came through begrudgingly, Sokka hating his mix of guilt and, well, lack of guilt. </p><p>Aang knowingly wrapped his robes comfortingly around Sokka, nudging his face in closer.</p><p>…</p><p>“Look at that, Sokka!  It’s 7:27!”  Katara sang, rippling waves through the settled calm.</p><p>No one really responded, the waves moving them gently – comfortingly – as they resettled in their makeshift home, silently healing in one another’s presence. </p><p>
  <em>Like they always did.</em>
</p><p>“How come you never told us how you felt, Sokka?” </p><p>Aang’s voice came soothingly around to Sokka’s ear as the air bender released his hold, moving in front of him and calmly taking a seat at the stone center island.  It still reflected Toph’s engraved timepiece with reluctant pride. </p><p>Sokka silently followed, though his slump into the seat was a harsh foil to Aang’s soft descent.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he started.  “I guess I…I just…”</p><p>He sighed as the rest of his family settled around him, Toph swiftly smoothing the island’s surface with minimal distraction.</p><p>“I think I knew deep down it was…problematic…and saying it out loud meant I had to face that.  Before, I could go to the tea shop and see him and say it was because of…tea…”</p><p>“Hah.” Toph rolled her eyes, though the tone was soft and Sokka knew it was a verbal hug.  Albeit a tough, Toph version.</p><p>Sokka side-eyed the gremlin as he pointedly continued, deliberately raising his voice a notch.</p><p>“<em>But now…</em>” Toph smirked and sank casually into her seat as Sokka spoke.</p><p>“Now if I go to the tea shop, there’s no denying that <em>that’s</em> why.  And that means I’m doing it despite everything.  Despite Mai.  Despite our responsibilities.  Despite any respect for Zuko’s needs.  Despite the fact that it would be <em>illegal</em> for Zuko to reciprocate…if he even…” Sokka trailed off before continuing. “And despite Mai.  You’re all right – <em>Katara</em> you’re right.  This isn’t in Zuko’s best interest and could really cause problems for him.  I really do appreciate you all being with me today.  And for listening.”</p><p>His friends smiled, the warmth radiating through the room.</p><p>The Water Tribesman let out a sudden, interrupting laugh.</p><p>“Hah!  Who’d’ve ever thought I’d lose my heart to a hecking <em>fire</em> <em>bender? </em> Let alone the firey-ist fire bender there is?!”</p><p>Toph’s hand shot up in silence without hesitation, the roof jumping for accentuation. </p><p>Katara’s hand slowly followed suit with a shy smile gracing her strong features.</p><p>“SOKKA MY MIND WAS BLOWN.  I NEVER SAW THAT COMING.”</p><p>Sokka beamed.  <em>Oh Aang.</em></p><p>
  <em>His family.  He was so lucky to have his family.  </em>
</p><p>“Alright well it is officially 7:40 and I really do want tea.  Would you all like to join me for a celebratory cup?”</p><p>“Are we celebrating that you’re still alive after not feeding your soul with Zuko’s morning flames?”</p><p>“<em>HA.  HA.  </em>Very funny, Toph.”</p><p>“<em>No,</em>” Katara started as she took Sokka’s hand in her own.  “We’re celebrating our being all together again.”</p><p>Katara pulled Sokka in close, jerking his body like a limp noodle as she took her fist mercilessly to Sokka’s mussed up hair. </p><p>“And a little to celebrate you’re being alive after not feeding your soul with Zuko’s morning flames!”</p><p>“<em>Katara!” </em></p><p>Sokka wailed in retaliation but there was no real mirth.  Just an endless amount of love for his family.</p><p>And tea. </p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>The casual saunter to the Jasmine Dragon was exactly what Sokka needed to clear his mind and give his breath an actual opportunity to find its steady, strong cadence.  The cool breeze was a welcome to the threatening fever of emotions pulsating at his edges.</p><p>
  <em>But he was okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was going to be okay.</em>
</p><p>He had his family and a steely resolve to <em>do the right thing</em>, being the best friend and ally Zuko could ask for in his journey to rebuild a broken nation. </p><p>His heart may have been shattered to a million pieces but hey!  What’s a few shards of Water Tribe heart compared to the heart of every nation working to rebuild itself from tyranny and war? </p><p><em>Nothing</em>, he told himself firmly.  <em>It meant nothing.</em></p><p>Their jaunt fell into skipping, falling into chasing, falling into crashing, falling into more skipping, more chasing, and lots of laughter.</p><p>It was the slowest he’d ever traveled to the Jasmine Dragon, and while the truth of that left a hollow sensation, he was enjoying the beauty of the walk with new eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>8:02 AM</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The <em>ding! </em>of the bell above the door welcomed the 4 leaders into Ba Sing Se’s greatest tea shop, the familiar scent soothing every one of them.  Their collective sigh caught the other patrons’ attentions, Katara noting in silence the raised eyebrows of a few looking inquisitively at her brother.</p><p><em>Those idiots are so damn obvious</em>, she chided.  <em>I’m sure every one of these regulars knows EXACTLY what is going on…</em></p><p>An eager barista shot up from his slumped posture on the ordering counter, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes that put Katara immediately on edge.</p><p>“General Sokka!  You’re late!”</p><p>She squeezed her knuckles tight, using every ounce of her willpower to not blast the water in the jugs behind the bar directly into this dumbass’s ears. </p><p>If the sentence hurt Sokka as much as Katara expected it might, he didn’t show it, her brother’s charisma taking over like clockwork. </p><p>Her heart sank. </p><p>Sokka didn’t miss a beat.</p><p>“I know!”  His hand shot to his heart in mock dismay.  “It killed me to break such a treasured routine, breaking off our time-honored dance, but alas, my good tea-deliverer!  It was…” Sokka took a deep inhale dramatically, clenching the fabric of his tunic tightly for added effect.  “A necessary evil.”  He took a deep bow, humbly presenting himself to the giggling man behind the counter.</p><p>The Water Tribesman shot back up, all bravado washed away, leaving nothing but his quirky demeanor and a crooked smile. </p><p>“But seriously, even with the time change, you know I need to get my cup of tea before these meetings.  And look!”  He gestured with pride to the humans behind him.  “I brought friends!”</p><p>“That you did!  Keeping us in business, I see!”</p><p>“Ah, please!  Like you need any help with Iroh at your helm!”</p><p>“All hail Iroh,” the barista reverently sang, eyes dreamy to the sky.</p><p>“All hail Iroh.”  They all responded in unison, the joy bubbling through their auras. </p><p>Katara couldn’t help but giggle.</p><p>Her admiration for her brother’s resiliency, and that resiliency’s contagiousness, was tenfold. </p><p>She stared with warmth at her oldest friend, her heart both healed and broken as she took in his image.  His mere presence healed her heart.  Everyday.  But to know what he was feeling right now, and how he was hiding it for the benefit of the others…it broke it all over again.  She wished more than anything that his and Zuko’s circumstances could be different. </p><p>She wouldn’t admit it, because she truly felt it would do more harm than good and just lead to more heartbreak, but she knew something was there between them.  Zuko looked at Sokka in a way Katara had never seen before.  Not even with Mai.  And both boys lit up in each other’s presence, deepening each other’s colors.  It was beautiful and Katara couldn’t be angrier on their behalves.</p><p>She brought herself back to the present as Sokka ratted off a wildly complicated tea order, taking it upon himself to custom order everyone’s morning delights.</p><p>“And for the grumpy green thing behind me – “</p><p>“SHUT UP I WANT JASMINE TEA WITH LAVENDAR.”</p><p>Everyone whipped around in shock at Toph, who simply shrugged.</p><p>“Add in some milk, too.  Make it frothy.”  She turned to find a seat, content with her tea decisiveness.</p><p>“…And yeah!  I guess that!”</p><p>“Will that be it for today, General Sokka?”</p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>An awkward, unspoken moment hung in the air, Sokka unable to grab it by its invisible strings and bring it back down to earth.</p><p>“I guess the timing of this all worked out today, Sir,” the barista slowly mused as he sauntered to prepare the 4 drinks. </p><p>Sokka quirked an eyebrow, trapped by a magnetic pull he couldn’t define or resist, even with Katara’s voice beckoning him to follow them to a seat.</p><p>He waited for the man to continue.</p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko would’ve had to fight you for that seat,” he said with knowing smile. </p><p>A knowing smile that sent Sokka reeling into <em>unknowing</em> because <em>what the fuck did that mean?!</em></p><p>“I’m sorry, what?”  The Water Tribesman inquired, a forced calm cracking at the seams as he tripped to follow the pace of the of the lazily sauntering barista. </p><p>“You always claim that table with pride, Sir!  But today, because you weren’t there, Fire Lord Zuko was able to sit there and drink tea all morning.” </p><p>He continued to trip over himself as he moved up and down the customer side of the ordering counter, eyes wide and desperate for more clarity as he locked himself to the movement of this barista-turned-secret-gatekeeper.</p><p>“He didn’t take his tea to-go?”  He tried, all casualness cracked for anyone paying attention (the entire set of regulars, cough cough).</p><p>“Nope!  He just sat and pondered life, I suppose.  Silent and stoic.  He did take a tea to-go at the end, though.”  The barista worked effortlessly to prepare the myriad of complicated drinks, gracefully concocting their order to perfection with minimal attention.  Minimal attention on the drinks, but intrigued attention flicking to Sokka as much as he could get away with, this being General Sokka, of course.</p><p>“Wait wait wait,” Sokka fumbled, two hands barely saving his balance as his legs failed to untwist in their gait.  “He sat down…alone?  Like, no one was with him?</p><p>The barista chanced a knowing smirk. </p><p>“Nope.  Just our brooding Fire Lord himself.  Alone with his thoughts….at your table.”</p><p>He let the sentence sink in, Sokka frozen with a slack-jawed expression plastered to his face.</p><p>The barista broke the moment with a bouncing chirp as he gathered the completed order to a tray and hopped to the back of the counter for delivery. </p><p>“Like I said!  Good timing, I guess!  You just missed him by five or so minutes, actually.”</p><p>Sokka stayed frozen as he let out a distant, “Yeah…good timing”</p><p>Katara had had enough.</p><p>She firmly grasped her brother’s elbow as she pulled him to their table (very pointedly not Sokka’s usual table).  She hoped the glare she sent the barista was blood curdling.</p><p>“<em>Sokka</em>, don’t read into that.”  As she spoke the words as lovingly as possible, her brother’s far off gaze told her he was reading into like his life depended on a full, thesis-level analysis.</p><p>She glared harder at the nosy barista as he cheerfully carried the tray to their table.</p><p>“Whoa that timing, though!”  Aang sang absent-mindedly as he eagerly reached for his tea.  Katara jolted as she went to glare at her husband but instead found Momo perched gleefully on the air bender’s head. </p><p>“When did – ” she shook her head as she cut herself off.  “Never mind it doesn’t matter.  <em>Sokka</em> he’s just trying to get a reaction out of you.  He obviously knows that something’s been going on with the whole “7:15” thing and is trying to get a reaction.  He’s probably bored – he’s like, 12, and is serving tea every day.”  She was trying her best to vomit out all the reason she could find for Sokka to let this inconvenient bit of knowledge slip his mind.</p><p>“Seems like an odd thing to lie about, if you ask me,” Toph supplied unhelpfully.</p><p>“You know what?”  Everyone stopped as Sokka spoke up, his eyes having found their focus.  “It doesn’t matter.  I’m here to enjoy tea with all of you, and whether or not Zuko also enjoyed tea this morning does not concern me at this time.” </p><p>He blinked reverently as he picked up his cup.</p><p>“Now, if you’ll all join me, I’d like to make a morning-toast….it’s definitely a thing don’t question it.”</p><p>Katara held back tears as she smiled and listened to her brother speak.  With each positive word and smile he sent forth to his family, Katara knew Sokka’s heart was breaking.  And her heart broke as she realized there was nothing to do but be there to help when he was ready to pick up the pieces.</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Katara started, firm but kind in her voice as she walked into Sokka’s bedroom with a gentle determination.</p><p>The relics from his home were skewed about, Sokka rearranging the odd assortments in a way that reminded Katara of his childhood hideout.</p><p>Sokka bounced his leg frantically, one of his shoes half laced up and the other strewn across the room.</p><p>Katara moved in closer and placed her hand on his knee, steadying his nerves.</p><p>They needed to leave for the day’s diplomatic meetings and Katara knew Sokka had much on his mind.  Zuko, of course, but also Sokka’s critical role in today’s proceedings. </p><p>“This is going to be great, Sokka.  I promise you, you have no reason to doubt yourself.”</p><p>She sat herself on the floor beneath Sokka, removing her hair ties in invitation.  Without another word, his fingers found the loose strands of Katara’s hair and began weaving them over and over again, soothing the Water Tribesman as he braided and unbraided her hair.  She smiled to herself as Sokka started to quietly run through his speech, the tension leaking away through the cracked stone of their makeshift Earth Kingdom home. </p><p>Sokka cried the first time Katara had let him braid her hair.  It had rekindled a distant sensory memory of playing with his mother’s hair to soothe his young nerves.  The contact had shattered him, but it had been a pivotal moment for both Sokka and Katara in their journeys to find healing.  There was deep trauma in their hearts, but the simple act of trusting Sokka to braid her hair had shined a light on a path to rebuild.</p><p>And rebuilding they were, in every way they could.  From themselves to their new world. </p><p>She bobbed her head from side to side, nudging Sokka from his speech. </p><p>It was time to go, and they couldn’t be late.</p><p>“Let’s get you to that meeting, General Sokka.”</p><p>“Ah yes, Chief Katara.  The Fire Lord and Earth King await my presence…”</p><p>…</p><p>“Fucking <em>awesome.</em>”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOO!!  </p><p>I'm stressed for this meeting, fam.  Stressed for Sokka, stressed for Zuko.  I'm stressed for them ALL!</p><p>Your love and support brings me life.  THANK YOU for being here &lt;3<br/>IG: AntagonizedJordan</p><p>  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/antagonizedjordan">

My Tumblr!! 

I'm a visual artist before a writer, and damn if that blog ain't overflowing with Zukka goodness &lt;3 Check it out if you're craving some Zukka fanart!!! And come say hi!!! Your words bring me life.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was time to go, and they couldn’t be late.</p><p>“Let’s get you to that meeting, General Sokka.”</p><p>“Ah yes, Chief Katara.  The Fire Lord and Earth King await my presence…”</p><p>…</p><p>“Fucking awesome.”</p><p>____</p><p>IT'S HERE!  MEETING TIME, Y'ALL! Chapter 4 of 7:15 is HERE!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo!!!</p><p>CHAPTER 4!</p><p>Thank you all so much for your continued support - it brings so much light to my life and keeps me going with these stories.  </p><p>Endless love to ZUKKA NATION!!! Y'all are the mother freaking BEST.</p><p>I give you: Our two blumbering (new word I just came up with - I dig it) idiots &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>9:21 AM</em>
</p><p>Sokka let his head crane far around the stone ledge, noting the moving figures passing hurriedly through the hall. </p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Okay…head down the EAST hall today.  Not the WEST hall…not the hall where you can casually bump into Fire Lord Zuko on his way from – </em>
</p><p>
  <em>EAST HALL!</em>
</p><p>A sharp, dramatic turn on his heel fueled with comic momentum sent Sokka spiraling down the much less familiar pathway to the unfortunately <em>wholly </em>familiar meeting room. </p><p>He felt somehow smaller walking across these new stones, their unfamiliarity and <em>coldness</em> taunting his travesties.  No speed, no jaunt, no skip – not for Sokka.  Not today.  He let his eyes roam the chilled surroundings (was it always this cold?), his gaze traveling up the massive pillars holding up an ornately carved covering.  A hip level stone wall denoted the pathway, the gaping openings on either side of his trek offering a biting cross breeze. </p><p><em>The WEST hall is inside</em>, he pouted.</p><p>
  <em>Not pouting!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just…noticing, thank you very much.</em>
</p><p>The frantic pass of a busied body – official, as their robes so garishly announced – brought Sokka back to his duties and hurtled his impending speech to the forefront of his frenzied mind. </p><p>The General took a deep inhale, exhaling long as he listed his key points softly from his lips.</p><p>Today would be a turning point in these diplomatic talks, he just knew it.  Despite his anxiety, a deep-rooted peace soothed his nerves with the knowledge that <em>yes,</em> he <em>did</em> know what he was doing, and yes, this <em>was</em> a good plan.  It would appease all parties, address the elephant in the room, and offer concrete, actionable items.  No more abstract solutions and placating walk-arounds.</p><p>
  <em>Be succinct.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be persuasive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be charismatic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>GET THIS JOB OVERWITH…WATER TRIBE STYLE.</em>
</p><p>He turned the final bend to find the now agonizing sight of 3-story-high double doors looming large, obtrusive and unnecessary in their showmanship.  (He wasn’t judging.)  Green tapestries hung on too many surfaces, emblems intricately woven to announce families of power, demonstrate hierarchies, and cultivate…culture. A culture tied too closely to classism, if Sokka were speaking freely.  It was all a parade of power, etched in stone, echoed through halls.  There was no escaping it, and progressive ideals were seeping into this new tapestry too slowly.  No wonder Toph didn’t live here anymore…</p><p>Before stepping forward, he let his head nod ever-so-innocently to the left.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Zuko should be coming from there…came from there?  I wonder if he’s already insi – </em>
</p><p>“GAH!”</p><p>His audible hiss of frustration intentionally interrupted his unwelcome, fire-bender-themed train of thought.  A few passerbys awkwardly looked away and carried on with their very important papers.</p><p>Sokka grit his teeth.</p><p>
  <em>Go.  Inside</em>
</p><p>He shook the crazed energy from his strong shoulders as he stepped forward, nodding curtly to the earth bending gatekeeper who stood expressionless, waiting to do his job. </p><p>“Pretty chilly today, huh?”  Sokka tried, rocking on his heels as the guard moved beside him.</p><p>He caught the guard’s flicker of a glance in his direction through a steeled side-eye, his stone mask resurfacing instantly as he pointedly ignored the invitation for casual conversation. Without a word and without a smile, he lifted his robed arms to effortlessly move the doors apart, simply bowing as he waited for the General to pass.</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>
  <em>Just nail this speech.  Then you can get the fuck out of here.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>_____</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The Water Tribesman took his seat with less decorum than was expected of him. </p><p>He cared not.</p><p>Sokka hummed a satisfying sigh as he absent-mindedly took in the room…the <em>people</em> in the room…casually noting that no, Zuko was not already inside.</p><p><em>Odd</em>.</p><p>Zuko was normally very punctual and the meeting was going to start soon. </p><p>…</p><p>He bit his lip.</p><p>Somehow – <em>somehow­ – </em>Zuko’s almost-maybe-but-not-for-sure lateness was Sokka’s fault.  Sokka just knew it. </p><p>
  <em>I messed up our not-routine-routine and NOW Zuko must be all thrown off and probably doesn’t know what day it is.  Is he still alive?   </em>
</p><p>“Spirits, Sokka, I can freaking <em>FEEL </em>your rambling inner dialogue.  It’s literally vibrating my bones. <em>Calm the fuck down.</em>” </p><p>“Zuko’s late, Toph.”</p><p>Their hushed whispers were frantic and biting in their special way that held no true bite. </p><p>Their whispering grew louder as it increased in speed, each frazzled sentence building on the last.</p><p>“No he’s not?  He still has 3 minutes!”</p><p>“Zuko is <em>never</em> not in his seat at least 5 minutes before the start of a meet-”</p><p>“YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE, Sokka, <em>REALLY.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Thump!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What in the – Toph!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I could feel that you were about to kick me!  Self-defense, asshole.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Zuko’s still not here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you’re still a damn mess.”</em>
</p><p>A sharp glare from Katara across the table pierced the moment, Sokka sitting up straighter in his bouldering chair.</p><p>He stilled, searching hard for his composure.</p><p>“Is Katara glaring?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Whatever.  Loverboy’s at the door.  Fix your hair.”</p><p>“<em>Toph what’s wrong with my hair?!”  </em>Instinctively, his hand shot to his high ponytail, frantically pulling out threads before brushing them aside.  Realizing the ridiculousness of it all, he froze, hand in hair, to glare at the green goblin beside him.</p><p>“You <em>know?</em>”</p><p>Agonizingly loud rumbles interrupted Sokka’s retort and the sight of a <em>clearly</em> antagonized Fire Lord, waltzing with command into the room, interrupted Sokka’s heart.</p><p>And sanity.</p><p>
  <em>I…am so gone.</em>
</p><p>The temperature in the room noticeably warmed as Zuko wove through the space, scowl deep as his robes swayed elegantly with his steps.</p><p>Sokka couldn’t help but follow his path, jaw turning with a hunger before –</p><p>A blink of Zuko’s eyes; a reopening of said eyes in Sokka’s direction.</p><p>Eye contact.</p><p>A barely visible quirk of Zuko’s eyebrow.</p><p>A horrifying realization on Sokka’s part.</p><p>A sharp thrust of his hand, frozen dumbly in his hair, to his side.</p><p>An awkward cough.</p><p>A painfully obvious redirect of Sokka’s eyes to scan in a circle around the room, landing on the ceiling. </p><p>“…<em>Smooth.”</em></p><p>Sokka blinked, <em>really </em>taking in that ceiling.</p><p>He kept his gaze locked, not getting to see the Fire Lord’s blink of confusion before finishing his still-elegant trudge to his seat. </p><p>Katara sliced the moment – as she was apt to do these days – with a determined, professional vibrato. </p><p>“Well then!  Now that we’re all here we can get started.  I know we’ve hit some obstacles and have made slow progress this past month –” Sokka could feel the uneasiness set in as the Chief of the Water Tribe set straight to the matter at heart.  No lead in.  Going right for the kill.  “While I appreciate the discourse, citizens are facing an unprecedented unrest in the Earth Kingdom and our lack of timeliness here has already yielded catastrophic results.  I hope that as we evaluate General Sokka’s plan today, we all hold this fact at the forefront.”</p><p>With a slight nod to her brother and an outreached, presenting hand, Katara sat down, handing the floor to Sokka.</p><p>Years ago, this would have been the moment Sokka’s heart burst from his chest.  Years ago, this would have been the moment he stood up, only to fumble before finding a tentative stance.  Years ago, this would have been the moment he stuttered, struggling to articulate the brilliance he knew was inside his mind. </p><p>But that was years ago.</p><p>Now, despite everything going on in his personal life – everything that was so clearly on display for him <em>right now</em>, literally in front of him – the moment he stood to speak, all that was distracting, all that was detracting, all that was deterring, fell away.  Instantly.</p><p>He stood, a confidence not tainted with arrogance washing him over.   It soothed every nerve and shifted him into a mode he had perfected over the years. </p><p>This was where he shined.  He knew that.  And he loved it.  He loved the position he held and the power it gave him.  Not power over people, but power to affect change.  Change that bettered the lives of his citizens. </p><p>He had always had a knack for planning and problem-solving, but now, with greater mileage as a world leader, he had finally honed his knack for articulation and presentation.</p><p>Like a well-oiled, charismatic machine, Sokka ran through his plan.  He elaborated where necessary, pausing in earnest to hear questions for which he always had answers, and kept the room engaged while flowing through his speech. </p><p>He knew it was going well.  He could tell from the furrowed brows that shifted into expressions of consideration.  He could tell by the tone of the questions, evolving from defensive, reactive questions to more proactive ones.  He could tell by his own demeanor: when the speeches were going well, he naturally shifted into a more conversational manner.  He let himself smile, though he kept his strength on display, and fed off the optimistic energy seeping through political masks.</p><p><em>This.</em>  He was good at this.</p><p>And it fueled him.</p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>“Are there any objections with this course of action?”  Katara’s voice sang out as Sokka took his seat, the rush of adrenaline washing over his shoulders as he came down from the intoxicating high.  He felt a light touch to his calf, knowing it was Toph’s way of congratulating him on a job well done.  He took a deep breath, working to keep his face stoic.  Pleased, but not over-confident.  This was still a political game of chess…and they hadn’t won <em>just </em>yet.</p><p>“Well, <em>obviously</em>, there are many details that need refining – we can’t simply-”</p><p>“Yes, <em>obviously.</em>”  The Fire Lord’s stern, biting tone froze the room.  “That wasn’t Chief Katara’s question.  Of course refinement and adaptation will be present.  Advisor Tang:  <em>Is this </em>an amenable course of action?  Did General Sokka propose a plan to finally put our talks into motion?”  Zuko took a moment to look to the Water Tribesman, before looking back to the fumbling Earth Kingdom advisor.  “Yes.  Yes, I believe he did.  The Fire Nation stands behind General Sokka’s plan and will receive our support and resources to carry out its implementations.”</p><p>Sokka’s cool composure, fueled with a soft pride lingering from his speech, was <em>gone</em>. </p><p>He was red.  His fingers were twining.  The room was <em>way too hot</em> and he could not for the life of him find a place to settle his eyes.  His gaze flitted left and right, flicking to Zuko’s steeled expression as the Fire Lord proclaimed his support with an unwavering, veering on threatening tone.  <em>Just when he thought his professionalism was finally taking over.  </em></p><p>Toph stepped in, her moments of grace far and few between but always well-timed.</p><p>“I agree with Fire Lord Zuko.  And if that’s that, I think we’re done here for today?”  She slid her chair back unceremoniously, arms locked and hands gripped hard on the table as she tilted her head, daring anyone to contradict. </p><p>“Yes, I believe so,” Katara continued, jumping onto Toph’s wavelength.  “We’ll convene tomorrow.  Advisors, please take General Sokka’s plan under advisement.”  Katara stood and faced the Earth King, a touch of reverence softening her edge.  “Your Majesty – the Avatar and I would like a moment with you.”</p><p>Aang stood, his typical playfulness gone and replaced with somber responsibility.  He carried it well, hands smoothing over his long robes as he rose.  He nodded once to Katara before raising his gaze to the Earth King in anticipation.</p><p>“Yes, of course, Chief Katara.”  With a wave of his hand, the Earth King signaled the end of the meeting.  The room jolted to life, chairs flying back from the table as generals, advisors, secretaries, and officials fled through the room, each carrying their own energy.  Some were annoyed, some were exhausted, some were tense.  <em>All</em> were eager to leave the table.</p><p>“Nice speech.”  Toph teetered her chair backwards, feet coming to cross on the table as her hands cradled the back of her head.</p><p>Sokka let the hint of a smile grace his lips as he gathered his maps, caging the mess he’d made illustrating his ideas.</p><p>“Do you think it’ll pass?”  He spoke softly, aware of the advisors still present in the room.</p><p>“<em>Tch</em>.  You know it will – I’m not stroking your ego, Sokka.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes as he placed his stack of papers into the satchel he’d placed on his chair. </p><p>“Besides,” Toph started as she let her chair drop to all fours.  “Didn’t you hear?  You have the <em>full support</em> of the <em>Fire Nation</em>.”  She drawled out each word, and if Sokka had looked up – which he very pointedly did not – he would have seen her waggling eyebrows wildly insinuating. </p><p>“You do.”</p><p>Sokka felt nine lives fly from his chest as he jumped high into the air, knocking his satchel to the ground as papers flew with animation across the floor.  He would never, <em>ever</em> admit the high-pitched yelp that echoed through the stone room was from his mouth. </p><p>But Toph knew.  And would never let him hear the end of it.</p><p>“Zuko!”  <em>Was his voice too high?</em>  He cleared his throat, dropping an octave…or three…as he tried again.  “Fire Lord Zuko – yes.  Yes, thank you for your support today…”  He stared, unblinking, as Zuko held his gaze, both deer caught in the headlights.</p><p>Without a word, without warning, Sokka dropped to his knees, twisting to face away from the fire bender as he started to very inefficiently gather the scattered papers.  <em>Because what else was he to do in that moment?!</em></p><p>Vaguely, not really registering it but noting it for later, he saw Toph saunter away, a smug pride emanating with each step. </p><p>He froze as a warmth brushed his features, red robes coming into view before dark, cascading hair. </p><p>Zuko, in his calm elegance, began to pile the nearby papers, eyes downcast with softly parted lips.  Sokka could not <em>not</em> stare, and stare he did. </p><p>His heart pounded at his chest as he watched Zuko move, swift and ethereal in the simplicity.  Sokka never thought he’d be so affected by someone picking up fallen papers, but here he was, lost in the motions. </p><p>They were <em>close</em>.  Sokka could see Zuko’s long lashes.  He could see the shine on his lips.  He could feel the heat overwhelming his senses, his own flush threatening his life as long strands of dark hair fell from Zuko’s face, swaying as he continued to gather Sokka’s best laid plans.</p><p>A pause from Zuko.</p><p>An upwards glance.</p><p>A moment of eye contact, held too long.</p><p>…</p><p>A violent jolt to movement from Sokka.</p><p>Zuko absent-mindedly licked his lips as he nervously reached for more papers, both men breathless and caught. </p><p>They both moved in a controlled frenzy, reaching for papers while awkwardly avoiding an accidental brush of hands as the number of papers to be grabbed dwindled down.</p><p>“I didn’t see you this morning –”</p><p>Neither stopped moving.  Neither looked up.</p><p>“At the tea shop, I mean…”</p><p>Sokka’s stomach fell to the earth’s core, and then some.  He reached for a paper and missed, eyes straining as he tried again.</p><p>His words felt caught in his throat as he hesitated, mind blank as he fought for an excuse that didn’t scream his true intentions.  His true sentiments.</p><p>“Yeah I…I had to help Aang.  A-Avatar stuff, y’know?”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>Sokka finally latched onto the offending stray paper.</p><p>He felt Zuko still from the corner of his eye but refused to look up, afraid of what he might see. </p><p>“That’s unfortunate.  I –” Sokka saw Zuko’s hand come into view, hesitantly reaching for a paper way closer to Sokka than to himself.  “I was hoping you’d be there.”</p><p>Sokka froze, neck locked at its downcast angle, though he let his eyes chance a glance up to Zuko’s face.  Zuko’s <em>very</em> red face.  The fire bender kept moving, restacking the papers at his knees (they had no more papers to grab, much to their chagrin).</p><p>Sokka felt his own fire burning beneath his skin and words tearing at his throat, but he said nothing.  He simply stared, eyes wide in…shock?  Anticipation?  A refusal to read between the lines of Zuko’s words but feeling the truth all the same?</p><p>“I –” Sokka’s eyes fell to Zuko’s hands as the fire bender idly traced circles on the neatly stacked papers.  “I waited, actually…”  Zuko hurtled forward with speed in his words as a choked laugh carried him forward.  “The bartender definitely made it awkward and your tea got cold so I had to have it heated up to-go and –”</p><p>“You ordered me tea?”</p><p>…</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Their eyes met, both playing with something dangerous, both challenging in their stare.</p><p>…</p><p>Sokka broke first, looking down as something darker surfaced.  He stacked his papers once, with a bit of force, before grabbing his satchel and bringing it between them. </p><p>“<em>Mai’s </em>tea got cold.  I know she doesn’t like cold tea.”</p><p>“Mai just doesn’t like tea.”  Zuko’s voice was short, clipped with an edge that hadn’t been there moments before.</p><p>“Then why do you bring her tea every morning?”</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>“You do.  Every morning, at 7:15 you get tea from Iroh’s for you and Mai and then –”</p><p>Sokka cut himself off.</p><p>
  <em>Too late.</em>
</p><p>And <em>oh, </em>he could feel it:</p><p>Zuko’s edge was gone, replaced with something…<em>smug.</em></p><p>Sokka pinched his brow as he gestured to his satchel, waiting for Zuko to put in the last of the papers.</p><p>“And then…what?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”  Sokka was defiant, refusing to acknowledge the implications of his words.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Sokka could taste the satisfied smile in Zuko’s voice, but refused to indulge.</p><p>
  <em>HE was doing the RIGHT thing, here…unlike someone, apparently…</em>
</p><p>He shook the satchel, eyebrows raising.</p><p>How they had gotten into this childish interaction, he did not know.</p><p>…</p><p>Zuko softened, visibly swallowing <em>something </em>as he gently placed the papers in the bag.</p><p>“Will you be there tomorrow?”  His words were barely audible.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>Sokka felt his heart melt at the tinge of insecurity he heard seeping through Zuko’s words.</p><p>His heart raced into overdrive, the arguing in his ears deafening.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p><p>“Yeah – yeah of course.  It’s what I do every morning, when I’m not helping Katara.”</p><p>Zuko raised an eyebrow.</p><p>A crooked smile painting his face with too many hues for Sokka to grasp.</p><p>“Aang.”</p><p>Sokka snatched the satchel to his chest as he stood, pout prominent on his face.</p><p>
  <em>Well…fuck.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Tomorrow!  </em>I’ll see you tomorrow, Fire Lord Zuko.  Bring Mai!”  He mustered up every ounce of energy to plaster on his charismatic, optimistic face. </p><p>“I – uh – ”</p><p>“And I’ll bring Katara!  It’ll be a great way to start the morning!”</p><p>His enthusiasm was bordering on frenzied, but he couldn’t reign it in.</p><p>And he could see its contagious effect on Zuko as the Fire Lord stood, elegance gone and replaced with something less refined.</p><p>“Just you…me…<em>Katara…Mai</em> – good ole’ buddies having morning tea at the greatest tea shop in Ba Sing Se!”</p><p>“Sounds great!” Zuko grit his teeth, eyes widening.  “That’s exactly what I wanted, Sokka.”  Zuko’s smile was too strained.  Voice too clipped.</p><p>“Me too!”  Sokka slapped the Fire Lord on the shoulder, patting it once more for good measure before striding past him, falsely confidently, refusing to look back.</p><p>Which left the Fire Lord to stare, dumbly, at the empty throne in the now vacated room. </p><p>…</p><p>Smile still stitched across his face, definitely not reaching his panicked eyes, he blinked twice.</p><p>
  <em>What.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fuck.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN ACCIDENTAL DOUBLE DATE - COMING SOON TO A CHAPTER NEAR YOU!</p><p>Your love and support brings me life.  THANK YOU for being here &lt;3<br/>IG: AntagonizedJordan</p><p>  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/antagonizedjordan">

My Tumblr!! 

I'm a visual artist before a writer, and damn if that blog ain't overflowing with Zukka goodness &lt;3 Check it out if you're craving some Zukka fanart!!! And come say hi!!! Your words bring me life.</a></p><p>ALSO!  For you thirsty readers out there, I have a NSFW Twitter that features some spicy Zukka moments &lt;33 I've considered publishing the threads here, but it's meant to be read in a Twitter thread format, and I'm uncertain it'll read well in the ao3 format.  What do you think?  Should I post the stories here, anyway?  Lemme know! Or head over to @DarkModeJ in the meantime ;)  "Normal" Twitter: @AntagonizedJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Frozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>7:15</p><p>7:16</p><p>Smug.  </p><p>7:17</p><p>This barista looked…</p><p>So.  Fucking.  Smug.</p><p>7:18</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!!!</p><p>We are officially more than halfway through this lil fic and OML ARE YOU READY FOR THE COMFORT?!?!?</p><p>Well.  It's coming.</p><p>My wife has advised me to warn you that...this is not that day.</p><p>BUT SOON!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…Your teas, General Sokka…Fire Lord Zuko…Chief Katara…Ambassador Mai…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>7:15</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>7:16</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Smug.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>7:17</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This barista looked…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So.  Fucking.  Smug.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>7:18</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sips of tea.  Four mouths, sipping tea, louder than necessary, to cut the silence.</p><p>Half smiles.  Nods of acknowledgement.  Eyebrows raising to silently signal that <em>Wow!  Isn’t this tea amazing?  Who knew?! </em></p><p>Everyone knew.  Obviously.  It was Iroh’s tea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>7:19</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s “<em>Ahem,” </em>cut the air with an awkward, optimistic clearing of the throat.  “What about that speech yesterday, eh Sokka?”</p><p>She elbowed her brother, sat beside her, jarring the table to life, everyone scrambling onto this savior train of conversation.</p><p>“Oh I heard!”  Mai followed, turning to face Zuko with raised eyebrows.  “Zuko went on and on about it, really!”  The enthusiasm in Mai’s voice was honest and kind, confusing both members of the Water Tribe.</p><p>Sokka chanced a glance to the man sat across him, uncertain eyes looking up through long lashes.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes were right there, fierce in their stare – and they didn’t look away fast enough. </p><p>Sokka felt his heart drop and rebound high into his throat. </p><p>He blinked, eyes locked to Zuko’s.</p><p>A flush rose to the firebender’s face, radiating a heat that no one at that table could miss. </p><p>…</p><p>No one would acknowledge the rise in temperature.</p><p>…</p><p>The soft chatter of a few patrons drifted across the room, carried by the warm, peaceful scent of baked goods and fragrant teas.  The calming, earthy atmosphere of the Jasmine Dragon offered just enough atmospheric white noise to keep the table of world leaders afloat. </p><p>…</p><p>Zuko, nervously and without awareness, wet his lips before finally looking down to his tea, then to Mai, nodding.</p><p>“It really was an incredible speech, Sokka.”</p><p>His eyes came back, a professionalism masking the stutters in his chest.</p><p>Mai carried the momentum forward, looking to Katara in earnest.</p><p>“Zuko thinks it did the trick.  Do you agree, Chief Katara?  Damn what I would give to be <em>done</em> with this place.”  She plopped back into her chair, curling her fingers to smooth over her sharp nails.  Her usual slump brought the table down a level, the familiarity and normalcy slowly diminishing the tension.</p><p>Katara followed suit, easing back into the wooden chair.  She nodded as she took a luxurious sip. </p><p>“I do.  They’ve postponed today’s meeting, which I take to mean they’re failing to come up with any sound rebuttal.  I imagine they’ll realize they’ve run out of excuses by nightfall.  The Earth King supports the plan, too, so I doubt we’ll be here much longer.” </p><p>She let her head fall to Sokka’s shoulder, exaggerating the gesture.  “What would we do without you?”</p><p>“Live here forever and die an early death.”</p><p>Zuko’s monotone response hit without missing a beat and Sokka was unprepared.</p><p>
  <em>He always was with the Fire Lord.</em>
</p><p>Choked, hysterical laughter stunned the teashop as Katara jolted from her brother’s heaving shoulders, eyes wide in shock at her brother’s complete lack of composure. </p><p>Zuko froze, teacup at his lips as he watched General Sokka of the Water Tribe unfold before him, red with – arguably – unwarranted laughter. </p><p>Mai and Katara caught each other’s gaze, too much silently passing between them. </p><p>Mai saved the unsavable moment as she stood, slowly, gracefully, and with an ease she hoped would radiate beyond to the flustered patrons still shook from their morning reverie.</p><p>“Well <em>that</em> is not what I had in mind for <em>my</em> life, thank you very much.”  She turned to Katara, offering her hand.  “If this really is about to be the end of our <em>lovely</em> Earth Kingdom detour, there’s some business I’ve been meaning to discuss with you, Chief.  We briefly spoke about it last month but haven’t had the chance to meet up since.  Care to join me for a walk?”</p><p>Katara hesitated, looking to the blushing boys at her left.</p><p>She looked back to Mai, hoping her question would translate through her expression.  Mai’s smile softened, eyes resolute. </p><p>…</p><p>Katara took the ambassador’s hand.</p><p>“Ah, yes.  I do remember – I’ve actually got some ideas I’ve been playing with, too, so this is perfect timing.”</p><p>“Wonderful.”</p><p>“Do you want to grab a tea to-go?”</p><p>
  <em>A smirk.</em>
</p><p>“No, I’m not really a fan of tea, believe it or not.”</p><p>Sokka glanced up at Mai, the words sinking in. </p><p>
  <em>Zuko hadn’t been lying yesterday…SO WHY does he order tea for Mai every fucking morn – you know what? It doesn’t matter.</em>
</p><p>Katara’s eyebrow raised, apparently noting the discrepancy as well. </p><p>She said nothing, though, as she let the ambassador take her arm and lead them both out the door.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>7:26</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sips of tea.  Two mouths, sipping tea, louder than necessary, to cut the silence.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“General Sokka…Fire Lord Zuko…may I offer you a refill?  On the house.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Smug.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>7:28</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This barista looked…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So.  Fucking.  Smug.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>The walkways around the Middle Ring were peaceful.  University students were already milling about, some sleepy in their stupor, some bright eyed and bushy tailed. </p><p>Katara’s uneasiness at leaving the boys alone in the tea shop, to which they both had an extremely dangerous gravitational pull, settled with Mai’s serenity.</p><p>
  <em>How was she so serene?  Did she really not see what was RIGHT THERE?  Did she not mind?  Wasn’t she worried?  Offended?  Angry?  Bitter?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katara had no stake in this and YET it consumed her waking nights!</em>
</p><p>The shrill voice at the back of her mind shrieked with desperation, but the conversation had yet to take a turn that could let that voice out.  And Katara <em>was</em> listening earnestly as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe to the Ambassador’s concerns and suggestions.</p><p>Professionalism remained at the forefront, Mai speaking with a calm confidence, representing her colonies with vigor.</p><p>“Would that be amenable to the council, do you think?”</p><p>“I really don’t see much protest.  Some of the traditionalists might struggle, but they’d have no solid ground for a rebuttal.  I’ll bring this to the top of the docket as soon as we’re back in the South Pole.  I’m so grateful you brought this to our attention.”</p><p>“Of course.  With so much positive change happening, the tidal wave’s momentum is bringing even the most resistant along with us – there’s no way any single leader could carry this alone.”</p><p>“Well, I’m grateful to have you on our team.”</p><p>Mai leaned in closer, taking Katara’s arm with a sigh.  Gently, she let her head fall to the Chief’s shoulder.</p><p>“The Fire Nation isn’t far behind the Earth Kingdom when it comes to backward policies.  It’s taking the metaphorical village to undo Sozin’s hate.  You’d think most of our citizens would be ready for change, but even those ready to leave the war behind are resistant to these rapid developments, even if its undoing what they know to be harmful.  I think it’s the pace that’s inducing a defensive panic.”</p><p>She sighed deeper.</p><p>“But so much cannot wait, you know?”</p><p>Katara nodded, waiting for the clarification.</p><p>“The marriage laws, for one.  It’s been at the top of my docket since Zuko took power, but it keeps getting pushed down in importance.  <em>And of all people </em>to let that happen?  I can’t understand why Zuko isn’t taking a firmer stance.”</p><p>Katara let the words sink in: <em>Of all people?</em></p><p>She wanted – <em>really wanted –</em> to ask what Mai meant, but her professionalism forced a focus on the <em>extremely</em> important matter at hand, which was the nation’s ban on homosexual marriages.  Personal matters could and would wait.</p><p>Mai’s head flew off Katara’s shoulder, Katara turning to look up at the taller woman.</p><p>“You know what we need?  We need Sokka.  He’s respected at the table up there, you know.”</p><p>Katara beamed despite herself, pride for her brother bubbling to her chest.</p><p>“And he’d say all the right things to light a damn match under the <em>elders</em> stuck in their ways.  And Zuko.  I think Zuko would need Sokka at his side for this one.”</p><p>Mai stopped walking, a seriousness coming to her eyes as she turned to Katara.</p><p>The waterbender’s breath caught in her chest. </p><p>She waited, desperate for Mai to save the moment.</p><p>A slight breeze carried stray loops of hair across Katara’s face as she stared, eyes slightly narrowed in…confusion?  Anticipation?</p><p>The soothing sounds of the surrounding nature amplified in the tension, a stark contrast to the erratic anxiety brewing in the space between them (radiating from Katara alone).</p><p>…</p><p><em>“Oh, Chief,”</em> Mai sighed wistfully (condescendingly?), breaking their gaze and sauntering forward.</p><p>The tense bubble had been popped, Mai leaving the moment behind.</p><p>
  <em>Wait what?!</em>
</p><p>Katara, without warning, felt <em>extremely </em>left out of a loop she hadn’t known existed.</p><p>She scrambled after the regal ambassador, tripping over her own robes as Mai’s gracefully trailed behind.</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p><p>“Nothing,” Mai smiled. </p><p>“Don’t <em>nothing</em> me!  What was that about?  What am I missing here?”</p><p>“You know what I love about Zuko?”  Mai started, seeming to ignore Katara’s frantic, fueled questions.</p><p>“Mai!”</p><p>Mai continued in her serene saunter, looking with admiration at the glistening ponds before them.  “He truly has the best interest of those he loves at heart.  Like me, for example.  He’s kept up with our arrangement for years – for my benefit!”  She smiled deeper.  “I’m beginning to feel quite selfish, and I don’t feel selfish often, Katara.”</p><p>“Arrangement?  Do you mean <em>relationship</em>?”</p><p>“Avatar Aang!  What a wonderful surprise!”</p><p>Katara turned in her hysteria to find her husband gliding towards them, his goofy smile plastered to his face. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, not now, Aang!</em>
</p><p>But Katara could tell it was too late – the moment of opportunity flew away as she felt the <em>whoosh</em> of <em>that</em> conversation’s doors slam shut in her face.</p><p>As Aang and Mai fell into an animated (on Aang’s side) recounting of…well, she wasn’t listening, Katara stood, dumfound, wondering what the <em>spirits</em> had just happened and what the <em>spirits</em> Mai had meant.</p><p>…</p><p>Pulling violently at the back of her mind was the <em>smallest </em>inkling that, <em>perhaps</em>, she had gotten some – no, <em>many</em> – things wrong.</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>“So…”</p><p>Sokka twirled the spoon around his freshly refilled tea, looking with <em>purpose</em> at the disintegrating swirls as the <em>clinks</em> reverberated too loudly through the increasingly overheated tea shop.</p><p>“Mai seemed vibrant this morning!” </p><p>Zuko chuckled as he, too, twirled his tea with <em>focus</em>.  “Believe it or not, she was up before me.”</p><p>Sokka smirked, knowing the rarity of such an occasion, what with Zuko “rising with the sun” and all.</p><p><em>Damn it.  </em>This had been happening for the past…they didn’t know how long.  No matter what was said, the conversation refused to flow. </p><p>And so, they were stuck in an <em>excruciating </em>cycle of awkward starts, trailing acknowledgments, and loaded silences. </p><p>But neither would leave.  Neither <em>wanted</em> to leave. </p><p>…</p><p>Zuko took his leap of faith.</p><p>“Your hair looks really beautiful like this – braided, I mean.”</p><p>
  <em>Clink!</em>
</p><p>Sokka’s spoon fell to the side, the man freezing.</p><p>
  <em>Oh spirits, let the blush not show LET THE BLUSH NOT SHOW!</em>
</p><p>The general sputtered to life, grabbing onto the long pleat falling down his shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, I know, right?  Katara has <em>mad skills</em> when it comes to braiding!  Thanks, man!  I bet you’d rock the look, too!”</p><p>As the words flew from his mouth, laced with as much platonic overtones as he could muster, he groaned internally.  Nay, he <em>cringed.</em>  What was he saying?  <em>Ugh.</em></p><p>Zuko nodded, crooked smile on his flushed face.  A hint of pain present in his eyes.</p><p>Sokka looked away, sipping his tea with a bubbly optimism that did NOT match his feelings.</p><p>“I actually really like having my hair braided,” The Fire Lord started.</p><p>“Oh I know, isn’t it awesome?  So soothing!  But, if I could choose, I’d rather be the one braiding.”  He took another loud sip of tea, grateful for a conversation that was moving beyond two sentences. </p><p>“Yeah?”  Zuko leaned forward, earnest, and intrigued. </p><p>Sokka felt his heart skip ten beats as a stray hair strand fell with slow elegance across Zuko’s shoulders, his chest constricting when he looked back to the man’s face and found the Fire Lord’s lips <em>ever so slightly</em> parted.</p><p>
  <em>Holy – oh fuck.</em>
</p><p>He cleared his throat, awkwardness be damned. </p><p>“Do you think you could turn on the fans, sir?  It’s getting <em>really </em>warm in here.”</p><p>“Of course!  Yeah – I noticed!  So strange…it’s not even warm outside!  I’m not sure what’s going on…”</p><p>The conversation between the flustered patron and the <em>very pleased</em> barista was not lost on Sokka.  But there was no way he would acknowledge any of its implications or bring it up to Zuko. </p><p>If Zuko heard, he didn’t react. </p><p>No, he kept his eyes locked to Sokka’s, waiting with too much eagerness for Sokka to elaborate on his love of braiding hair.</p><p>“Ye – yeah!  When I get overly anxious, braiding Katara’s hair calms me down.  It has since we were little.  I think it’s the combination of stimming and being in contact with someone you trust, you know?”</p><p>Zuko let his eyes fall to his half-empty teacup, nodding in understanding.  <em>He understood all too well.</em></p><p>“I feel you on the anxiety.  Mine can be pretty debilitating at times.”</p><p>“Really?  I had no idea – you always seem so…so composed and sure of yourself.  If not a little…<em>aloof.</em>”  He emphasized the last word with intentional kindness, risking it all to gently tap Zuko’s foot under the table with his own.</p><p>Zuko huffed out a small laugh, shaking his head.</p><p>“<em>Oh, </em>the social anxiety I deal with, Sokka, you don’t even know.  Honestly, I don’t know how I’ve survived the role of Fire Lord this long.”</p><p>“Ah, well I do – it’s because you’re an incredible leader with the best interest of the world’s citizens at heart.”  He didn’t need to qualify the sentence.  He let the words sit there, in their bold honesty, hoping Zuko was taking it to heart.</p><p>They hadn’t broken contact under the table.</p><p>“Thank you, Sokka.  That means a lot coming from you.”</p><p>“It’s the truth, Zuko.”</p><p>…</p><p>The eye contact was different this time.  Since Sokka could remember, their eyes meeting had always been charged.  Laced with something dangerous.  Something exciting.  Something fiery, something playful.  Something challenging.</p><p><em>This, </em>though.  <em>This </em>was different.</p><p>This held too much.  And they were too close.</p><p>This moved beyond flirtation.  This went beyond wanting – something that had been passed only once or twice before, thanks to heavy intoxication.</p><p><em>This</em> held sadness, too.  A quiet desperation. </p><p>…</p><p>This felt too real.  This felt like an acknowledgment of the game they’d been playing for too long. </p><p>This felt like a question and answer all at once.</p><p>This was too much.</p><p><em>Zuko </em>was too much.</p><p>Too much too much too much.</p><p>
  <em>What was Sokka supposed to do with this?</em>
</p><p>Zuko was the Fire Lord.  Zuko had Mai.</p><p>Zuko…couldn’t be what Sokka wanted him to be.</p><p>This – this had to stop.</p><p>Because <em>this?  </em></p><p>
  <em>This was going to hurt.</em>
</p><p>And Sokka couldn’t lose Zuko as a friend.</p><p>He pulled his foot away from Zuko’s, slow enough to not convey meanness, but sure enough to convey purposefulness.</p><p>“I should be going – I’m supposed to meet Toph later today and there’s still a lot administratively that I need to – “</p><p>“Me too.”  Zuko abruptly stood, gathering the empty teacups.</p><p><em>No.</em> This wasn’t what Sokka had wanted!  Not Zuko looking all defeated?!</p><p>
  <em>This wasn’t fair!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sokka was doing the RIGHT thing, for them both!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why was he so clearly the bad guy here?</em>
</p><p>Though he kept his eyes on the Fire Lord, he couldn’t help but feel the judgment of every tea patron.  It was as if they all knew what was going on, and whole heartedly blamed Sokka for the sadness slumping through Zuko’s shoulders.</p><p>He tried to save the moment, standing quickly with a screech of his chair.</p><p>“This was nice – thank you for the tea, Zuko.”</p><p>“Of course, General Sokka.”</p><p><em>General.  </em>The formality sent a coursing pain through Sokka’s veins.</p><p>The wince must have been obvious to the Fire Lord, as he seemed to falter in his steps, hovering, considering. </p><p>…</p><p>A smaller voice came forth, striving to save them both.</p><p>“See you tomorrow?”</p><p>“I, uh – ”</p><p>Zuko smiled, not forcing the Water Tribesman to finish as he turned to the end of the bar. </p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn it, damn it, damn it…!</em>
</p><p>Sokka wanted too much in that moment.</p><p>He wanted to take back the awkwardness.  He wanted to go back and indulge in each flirtatious moment.  He wanted to go back and revel in the feelings he truly had, suppression be damned.</p><p>He wanted to go to Zuko right now and assure him that <em>of course</em> he’d be there tomorrow.  He wanted their dynamic to be its usual electric self. </p><p>…</p><p>But instead, he stood there.  Frozen.</p><p>…</p><p>And there he stayed as the Fire Lord brushed past him.  No words.  Just a curt nod and sad smile.</p><p>Sokka stood, shook, unable to move as the temperature finally dropped in the Jasmine Dragon.</p><p>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So much Zukka art <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/antagonizedjordan">on my Tumblr!</a> </p><p>Twitter: @AntagonizedJ<br/>IG: @antagonizedjordan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>